


Somewhere

by DeanstielsDaughter



Series: Somewhere Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Children, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fighting, Gen, Hero Bobby, Hero Dean, Hero Sam, Hunters & Hunting, Magic-Users, Magical Land, Mischievous Puck, Missing Persons, Monster of the Week, Small town secrets, casefic, season four, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take on an unusual case in a small town where children are disappearing and only some are returning. The children that do return claim that they went to a magical land called Somewhere. In an attempt to return the kids to their parents Dean goes to Somewhere by himself to get them back, but once he gets there he finds a far more sinister force at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are stumped about a new hunt which involves children vanishing to some 'magical land' and only some are coming back from it. They investigate.

"So get this?" Sam said.

Usually when Sam said those words, Dean knew that they had a hunt, particularly a juicy one, one with some gory creature that needed immediate ganking. He loved those ones. They'd been running in circles trying to stop the apocalypse for the past year, so taking any relatively normal hunt was a breath of fresh air for Dean. He knew Sam felt the same way. Bobby Singer, their informant, friend, and practically their uncle had been trying to keep them occupied because he felt their pain. The two brothers were expected to take on the angelic douches Michael and Lucifer as vessels and battle one another to the death. It was a less than glamorous future that personally Dean wanted no part of.

"So there's this little town named Newsburg," Sam broke Dean out of his thoughts. "Word around the campfire is that there have been a number of missing children over the years."

"So what," Dean asked, sipping the beer he'd taken from the mini fridge in their latest run down motel. "Police never found 'em? It's probably some serial child molester making his rounds?"

"The weird factor is that children come back Dean," Sam gave his brother a look, typing away again moments later on his laptop. The stickers on the edge of it were peeling. "Some of them do that is."

"You think they're Changelings?" Dean suggested.

"All of the children would come back then," Sam argued. "Just listen. When the children come back they act completely normal and human, except they supposedly go on and on about the place they've been. At least a few parents have reported that to the local paper. They even sent some of their kids to counselors and shrinks, but they still blab on about where they were."

"Anything else interesting that I should know?" Dean asked.

"Some of the missing children's cases date back to the late eighties," Sam pulled up a few articles online and showed Dean old newspaper clippings of a young boy in particular. His name was printed at the top of the yellowing article: Christopher Rolland. "Those children have yet to return home or be found."

"Seems like our thing," Dean stood up from the table and threw his beer out. He walked over to his bag and started to pack it. "How fast can you be ready?"

"Fast," Sam replied, shutting his laptop and placing it in its proper case. "Anything's better than waiting idle for the angelic morning report."

Dean knew Sam was referring to Castiel. Their angelic friend had been working tirelessly every day to restore Heaven's power. Raphael the archangel, it turns out had been giving the orders instead of Father Almighty. He'd tried to locate his Father, everything from using Dean's necklace as a supposed "God magnet" to scouring every inch of the earth on his own for any signs. Dean felt for the poor guy, he knew what it was like to have an absent father. The Winchester brothers had offered their help in any way, but they'd yet to hear from the angel since the last time Dean prayed to him and that was two days prior.

"Ya ready Dean?" Sam asked from the doorway, his duffel slung over his shoulder and his laptop bag in his hand. Dean picked up his duffel bag and after grabbing the last beer from the fridge and stuffing it in there, shutting the door, and paying the motel owner did Sam and Dean Winchester start out on their next hunt.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean and Sam found a small motel on the outskirts of Newsburg and paid for at least a few nights. They figured the case wouldn't last them too long. Once there, they called the only person they knew for advice.

"Yeah I've heard of it," Bobby Singer said through the phone. "Small little town. Not much going on. It's one of those towns where everybody knows everybody and their brother though. So as much as it's a wealth of information, be careful. I don't know of any hunters nearby or they'd have already taken care of this. Small town folk tend to not take too kindly to our type of work."

"We'll be careful Bobby," Sam smiled; he missed their basically surrogate uncle already. They'd just come from his place in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Not only was it a nice place to crash for the night, but Bobby provided food and support even when people didn't want to talk. "Hey can you look up anything on disappearing children? Like lore or monsters involved with instances of it?"

"That's a tall order boy," Bobby replied, taking a sip of his whiskey in a glass. "That could take days."

"C'mon Bobby," Sam chuckled. "If anyone can do it it's you. We'll be scouring the books here too."

Dean gave Sam a look.

"Or rather," Sam corrected himself. "I will…"

"Alright," Bobby finally agreed. "I'll do some of the book work, but you fellas are doing all the legwork."

"Got it," Sam said. "That's where we're headed now actually. We'll keep ya updated Bobby. Thanks again."

Sam hung up after Bobby gave him a gruff goodbye and turned to face his brother, who was busy tying up his nicer shoes. They were donning their FBI outfits and Dean tossed Sam a fake ID, which Sam placed carefully in his jacket pocket. Dean tucked his into his pants pocket. He stood up and adjusted his tie before turning towards his brother.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Why'd you tell Bobby we were both gonna hit the books? That's your job nerd boy."

"Jerk." Sam said and followed Dean out of the motel room to the car.

"Bitch." Dean replied and started up the car, they drove off towards the center of town and the police station.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A bell chimed when they walked into the local police station. The building was practically deserted, give or take a few people milling about or waiting to be talked to. The cops were all in the back except for one portly cop who was busy reading the local newspaper gossip column and had spilled coffee on his tie. It had left a stain.

"Officer," Dean approached the desk first. "I'm Agent Paul and this is Agent Oates. We're here regarding the latest missing child case."

"About time you feds showed up," the cop narrowed his eyes at both Dean and Sam and Dean swallowed nervously. "Considering this has been going on for oh I don't know, years."

"Well," Dean said. "It's been on our to-do list."

"Yeah I'm sure it has," the cop rolled his eyes. "Ya ass wipes."

Sam had to step in before Dean tore him a new one. He gave Dean a look that clearly radiated 'stand down' and looked back at the officer, but before he could speak a man exited the back room. A man who was clearly the police chief.

"Lester," he said. "Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"Yes sir." Lester, the portly cop turned back towards his computer and booted it up.

"Come with me boys," the captain motioned for Sam and Dean to follow him into the back. "You'll have to excuse Lester, he doesn't get out much."

"It shows." Dean muttered, but saying it loud enough so Lester could hear, he had to get his jab in there. Lester glared at Dean as he and Sam followed the police chief into his office. The room was neatly organized, not as bad as the police chief back when Dean had contracted that awful ghost sickness. The most cluttered part of his entire work space was his desk next to his computer. There were pictures of the chief and his family. His arm was draped around a beautiful woman in most of them and a little boy was in one, popping out in front of them and sticking out his tongue. Sam and Dean sat down in the chairs across from his.

"So," the chief said. "You're here regarding the children?"

"Yes," Sam spoke before Dean could say anything else, the last thing they needed were pissed off cops on their tails. "We understand another child has gone missing Mr…"

"Please," the chief sat down at his desk chair. "Call me Mike."

"Mike," Sam continued. "How often has this been occurring now?"

"The first disappearance was years ago," Mike explained. "The eighties…"

"Christopher Rolland," Sam finished for him, he saw something change in the chief's eyes then it disappeared as if it'd never happened. "The first boy to go missing in this area."

"Sadly not the last," Mike replied. "It's strange though, it's like only some of the children go missing. Some come back, but most of them they stay gone. It's like some portal opened up and swallowed them."

"I hate to ask," Sam nodded. "But you don't think they're…"

"No," Mike stated rather insistently. "No evidence of any bodies has ever been found and no DNA has been found leading to a killer."

"I understand," Sam replied, he knew it was best to change the subject a little. "Not wanting to give up hope even after so long. What about the children who have come back? What have they been saying?"

"Nonsense," Mike shook his head. "That's all it is to me. Just childish fantasy."

"Humor us." Dean insisted.

"Stuff about this magical forest and land," Mike waved his hand to simulate flying. "Fairies, talking trees, leaves, etc. Stuff like out of a child's fairy tale."

"Really," Dean spoke up. "And they didn't say anything else? No names mentioned?"

"If you're suggesting abduction." Mike said.

"Just keeping all doors open," Dean replied and refrained from saying anything else. "Mike."

"Sorry," Mike sighed. "It's just after having no answers for so long and suddenly some of these children are showing up and others aren't and the children aren't giving us any answers either. It just grates on ya."

"I understand," Sam stood up to leave. "Well thank you Mike and let us know if we can help you in any way. We're sorry we didn't come sooner."

"It's fine," Mike said, Dean could sense tiredness but no bitterness in his voice, thankfully he was nothing like their 'pal' at the front desk. "I'll call you."

Sam handed him a business card for he and Dean's cell phones and the pair exited quietly. Dean didn't make eye contact with the officer at the desk, Lester, but he could the man's eyes boring into the back of his head as they walked back through the front door to the police station and back towards the Impala.

"Any thoughts on all that?" Dean asked.

"Personally I've got nothing," Sam replied, looking around. "It just seems like a bunch of kids being kids. What with fantasy lands and imaginary friends and such?"

"Maybe," Dean looked over towards a bench nearby. There was a little girl who looked about ten year's old sitting on it. Her head was cast down and she was drawing in a sketchpad with crayons. Her mother was inside the post office nearby, it appeared. "Or maybe we should just go right to the source?"

Dean looked both ways and walked across the street when it was clear. Sam followed close behind him as Dean approached the little girl. Her blonde hair was put into pigtails and she hummed an identifiable song.

"That's a nice picture you've got there," Dean smiled and she looked up at him, smiling too, her front tooth had fallen out. "You're quite the little artist."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm drawing my friend Org and I."

"Well he seems like he must be a pretty special friend," Dean said, looking down at the picture. It was the little girl holding hands with a rather nasty looking troll, but he was smiling none the less. "Where'd you meet this friend?"

"I met him in Somewhere," the little girl explained. "He lives there. Well I mean he guards the gate to it. It's where I went for a little bit last month. Mommy was worried sick, but Org said I'd be able to see her again. He was right."

"I see," Dean nodded. The bell on the post office chimed and a woman walked out. "Can you tell me more about this friend of yours? Does he have any other friends?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "He does, they're—"

"Sarah Marie," the woman said, stomping over to her little girl and grabbing her by the arm. "Come along and stop telling silly stories. You've already disappeared once this year I don't need that happening ever again. Now come!"

The woman dragged the little girl, Sarah, from the park bench and off down the sidewalk. She clutched to her sketch pad tightly, but her picture slipped out and blew in the breeze towards Dean's feet. It landed right in front of him. Dean picked it up. The corner of it flapped in the wind and Dean stared intently at the crayon drawing of the little girl and a troll. Sam peered over his shoulder. Dean quickly pocketed the drawing and with one final look at the little girl and her mother dragging her along, he and Sam turned tail and drove away in the Impala towards the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Looking For Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Dean come up with nothing useful from the local police they decide to call in Bobby for backup. They find they may have to act soon though, for another child goes missing.

"We're at a loss here Bobby," Sam said to the eldest hunter in the motel room. Bobby had driven out to Newsburg and rented the room down the hall from the brothers. "We've got nothing but a few dozen kids hopped up on fantasy land."

"So you boys are telling me you've already been here a day and a half," Bobby had shown up late the night before with an arsenal in the trunk and a pressed and tailored suit in case he needed to impersonate. "And all you've got is Bridge To Terebithia on steroids?"

Sam and Dean both looked equally confused.

"Oh come on," Bobby leaned up against the wall, arms crossed and rolled his eyes. "It was a good book and an equally good movie. I'll admit I cried a little. You boys really need to brush up on your pop culture."

"Okay so let's just say that's what we've got," Sam replied. "Why and more importantly how?"

"Ya got me," Bobby shrugged.

"Damn," Dean looked up at the eldest hunter and tightly clenched his beer. "You don't think this is some kind of trickster do you? You know, making things out of nothing?"

"Nah," Bobby replied, getting off of the wall and starting to pace a bit. "Not their MO. They're out for blood, not children's entertainment. Besides they go after dicks, how many children do you know that you can honestly say are dicks?"

"Not many." Dean replied.

"Really," Sam asked, surprised. "I would've thought children would run screaming at the sight of your face?"

"I don't know that many children," Dean replied, taking a sip of his beer then pointing a finger at Sam. "So shut your mouth bitch."

"Jerk," Sam replied.

"Could you two idjits focus please," Bobby said, cutting into their brotherly spat. "It's bad enough we've gotta worry about the damn apocalypse without having to worry about whatever the Hell's going on in this town."

Dean and Sam shut up immediately for they knew Bobby was completely right. The apocalypse had been looming over the boys like a dark and miserable cloud for months now. They both had been informed of Lucifer's supposed rising and what Michael planned on doing about it. Now they just had to sit back and wait for the magic to happen and if they could save a few people along the way then that was good enough for both of them.

"So," Dean stood up and threw away the beer bottle, his hand lingering on the neck for a moment before Sam watched him and made sure he tossed it out. They'd yet to address the drinking problem Dean seemed to be slowly developing, but the younger Winchester hadn't said a word. He knew many hunters chose to drink to forget or to numb some of the emotional and physical pain that went along with the job. "What we have is some supernatural thing that loves preying on little kids, but not killing them. Some of them come back, but some don't. Like that Rolland kid, he's been missing for years now."

"What kind of monster just lets things go?" Sam asked.

"Not any that I've heard of," Bobby replied. "But that's why I brought books. Since there's no body to investigate we gotta think up a few possible theories. Dean, I think you should canvas the town and check to see if there's any more kids coming home or still missing."

"Alright," Dean nodded. He wasn't about to put up a fight when it came to getting out of research. He was more an action man; he hated the book work that came before a case sometimes. "I'll be back before you can say so get this."

Dean pulled on a jacket and exited the motel room leaving Bobby and Sam at the table with a mountain of books in front of them.

"Don't think I don't notice either boy," Bobby gave Sam a knowing look as he opened the first book of lore. "Let's just get this hunt over with."

Sam nodded, fully aware of what Bobby was referring to and then opened up a book himself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean sat on the cold metal bench near the practically desolate playground where only a few children were playing. He leaned back on the chilly metal of the backing of the bench and sighed. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary except for the lack of children flocking to play. It was chilly outside though, he had to admit.

"I never get tired of it," Castiel, the angel that had pulled Dean up and out of Hell, appeared beside the hunter and scared the living daylights out of him. He jumped as Castiel sat calmly and continued to stare forward at the playground equipment. "Humanity that is."

"What do your haloed freak friends want now," Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed with the whole demon and angel war already even though it hadn't even begun yet. "Let me guess the blood of my first born?"

"What would make you think they would want that Dean?"Castiel cocked his head at the hunter, looking extremely confused.

"Sarcasm Cas," Dean grumbled. "Learn it."

"My apologies," Castiel looked back towards the children. "I take it you and your brother are working on a case?"

"Yes," Dean lowered his voice. "We figure we'd best do something constructive before this whole damn world disappears."

Castiel didn't reply. He knew Dean's opinion on this war. It wasn't like it was the angel's fault. He needed to carry out the orders his Father had given him. War was inevitable. He wished he could make Dean understand that. But there was no convincing the hunter of that. No way.

"Children are disappearing," Dean explained. "Some of them come back, but some don't. Parents are getting worried. It's been going on in this town for years."

"Father forbid another one vanishes," Castiel replied and Dean's anger towards him softened a bit. Castiel wasn't like the rest of the angels. He was more in tune with earth even though he hadn't been there long. He held Castiel in a higher regard than the others because he truly was different. It was as though he'd started breaking rules left and right ever since he'd met Dean. "I'll keep in touch Dean."

With that being said, Castiel flew off back to Heaven. Dean was slowly getting used to the angel's random visits now and then. Except for the talk about the seals and anything to do with the angelic side of the war that apparently Dean was a major part of. He happened to look over at a woman nearby who was sitting on the other bench and reading some mystery novel. She kept a vigilant eye on the little girl who was climbing on the jungle gym nearby.

"Be careful Sierra," the woman commented and the little girl nodded before resuming her play. "Thank you."

"Is that your daughter?" Dean managed a smile and pointed to the little blonde haired girl who was currently going down the slide. "She looks terribly smart."

"She's actually advanced so the teachers say," the woman smiled back and offered to let Dean sit. "Fifth grade instead of fourth. How'd you guess?"

"I know smart kids when I see 'em," Dean flashed his fake ID. "Seen enough of 'em to pick 'em out in a crowd."

"I take it you're here because of the children disappearing," she sighed. "Such a shame."

"Well that's why my partners and I are here," Dean replied. "Miss?"

"Call me Miranda." The woman said.

"Miranda," Dean nodded. "Do you have any theories on where they went?"

"Who doesn't?" Miranda explained. "Child predator, wanderlust and childhood curiosity, being eaten by something in the woods. You name it, the adults of this town have thought of it. We don't know why only some of the kids come back, but those who haven't weigh deeply on the hearts of their parents missing them. You see the doors of the houses nearby?"

"Yeah," Dean turned his head towards them, on almost every door hung a small wreath with a white ribbon in the center looped like the breast cancer ribbon. "What do they mean?"

"Each house with one has a child that's still missing," she explained. "The ones with pink ones are the children who have returned. The ones with just wreaths and no ribbons don't have children, but are in full support of those who do. Even the local cops wear tiny ribbons on their uniforms."

"I see," Dean nodded, taking it all in. He found it all so hard to believe, but this was commonly the nature of the hunts they went on. Everything involved with them was usually so hard to believe to begin with. "Well Miranda my partners and I, we're going to bring em all home."

"Every single one?" Miranda asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice. "I'm sorry agent, but that seems highly unlikely. The police here have been trying for years now."

"Well we're not the police here." Dean stood up, tucking his leather jacket tighter to his body as the breeze picked up. "I promise you. We'll get them all back. We'll end this nightmare for everyone."

Miranda gave Dean a hopeful smile and thanked him as he walked away and back towards the motel room. There were no more mothers with children around and this mission Bobby had sent him on had been pointless. Miranda hadn't provided any more insight into what had possibly taken the children from Newsburg. She'd only shed light on everyone's reactions to their misfortune. Dean wasn't good with too many people's emotions bottled up in one place, he was better with results. But for now, at least he had an idea of who not to come to for information. Dean strode back into the motel parking lot right as the sun started to go down and the air begun to change.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Night had fallen and while the tired town slept one small girl was trudging her way through it, down the empty sidewalks, and to the woods. She smiled brightly and carried her stuffed toy dog named Henry along with her. Henry dangled in her arm and was practically dragging him. Her long blonde hair was a mess of knots and her purple nightgown was barely covering her bare feet. It was far too cold to be out without a jacket and far too late to be without a parent, but she didn't seem to care. She was on a mission. She followed behind her friend.

"My friend Robbie told me about Somewhere," she mentioned. "She said it's very pretty Mr. Org."

"It is Miss Sierra," Org the troll replied. His big burly and fat hand reached out for hers and she took it. Org didn't lack any graces despite his grotesque appearance. He was practically bald and wrinkly and wore nothing but these old pants filled with holes and a ratty old shirt. One yellowing tooth stuck out of his mouth every time he closed it and brought his lips together. He wasn't very tall. He had deep brown eyes and bare feet as well with giant toes and yellow toenails. He looked like every child's definition of a troll, but seemingly with a heart of gold. "I live there and I protect it as best I can and very soon you will stay there too."

"I want to." Sierra nodded with a huge smile. "Robbie says you're his favorite besides the leader man."

"That's what they all say," Org sighed and mustered a bigger smile as he led Sierra to the edge of the woods. Her toes squished into the damp grass nearby. The approached an opening between two trees. Their branches were bending towards one another in such a way that it looked like a gate almost. "Don't worry Miss Sierra you're going to be safe here and right at home."

"Okay Org," she nodded and giggled a little. The troll still held her hand; her hand was so tiny compared to his. "I wanna go with you."

"Well," Org nodded and he touched in between the two trees. The air there rippled like a portal. "Let's go then."

Sierra and Org walked through the portal hand in hand, leaving the sleeping town behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Potions and Possibilites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to keep his promise to Miranda after her daughter goes missing as well. A friend of Bobby's gives them a potion to help with the hunt. Dean is visited by a surprising character in the middle of the night.

Dean let out a deep sigh as he followed Sam down the sidewalk towards the woods the next morning. Bobby had decided to stay behind and do more research since this one was truly stumping them all. Dean looked around at every door on the block, every single one had a wreath and almost everyone had a ribbon of some color too. Dean felt a lump form in his throat and he tried to swallow it down, but he found he couldn't. He couldn't even imagine not only losing someone he loved, but an entire community all experiencing the same pain at the same time? Dean felt this tiny ball of rage inside him. They had to find who or what was doing this and fast before Dean started knocking off heads.

When they approached the crime scene they saw numerous local cops along with one forensic van. All of the cops except for Mike were scouring the area. Mike was interviewing a woman, a woman Dean had met before. It was Miranda. Dean's eyes went wide as he tore over towards her and Mike. Mike turned his head and stopped writing on his legal pad.

"Ah Agent Paul," Mike said. "I was just talking to Miranda Howe here."

"We've met." Dean nodded; Miranda's face was streaked with tears.

"There's been another disappearance," Mike sighed; sadness was in his voice. "I'll let her brief you."

Mike walked away to speak with Sam and a few other cops. Dean turned his gaze back to Miranda and offered her a smile as best as he could muster. He knew that was the last thing she needed right now, but there was nothing else he could give.

"Your daughter..." Dean said without finishing.

"She's gone." Miranda replied quietly. "God I knew this could happen, but I-I didn't think it would happen to me."

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Dean tried to get her to remain calm.

"I told you," she protested. "No. There's no way to tell. The only thing they found is her stuffed dog."

Dean turned his attention to the woman's hands. In them she held an old and worn toy. It was a dog with floppy ears and patchwork quilt fabric all over it. It was bit moist on its underside for it had been lying in the grass for hours into the early morning when the dew took over. It smelled like laundry detergent showing that it had been recently cleaned and was well taken care of. That was what puzzled Dean most of all. Why would a precious toy be left at such a location? Unless it was to give the police a clue as to where Miranda's daughter had been taken, in that case Dean had been right when he'd stated that she was smart child.

"Did the toy look thrown," Dean inquired. The wheels in his mind were starting to turn. "Or did it look staged? Or placed for that matter?"

"How am I supposed to know," Miranda gave Dean a strange look. "I got here only after someone found the toy and I found my daughter was missing from her bed."

"How'd they know it was her?" Dean replied.

"She carries the damn thing everywhere." Miranda held the stuffed puppy up by the neck. Dean could sympathize with it being choked even though it was simply a toy. "She takes it in public, to school sometimes if I don't take it back up to her room. I told her that the kids at school would probably make fun of her for it, but she doesn't seem to care."

"I see," Dean sighed, that ruled out the dog being left as a tip. "Well thank you Miranda. I appreciate your intel."

"It wasn't much," She sighed too, but more fresh warm tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she stared at the dog. "Just...I want her home. She can't disappear. Not forever. Not like the rest of the kids."

"Hey," Dean placed his hand over hers, the one that held the dog. She looked up at him through bleary eyes. "I swear to you. I will get your daughter back. I promise on my life."

"You can't promise that." Miranda shook her head in disbelief. "All of the others that have, they couldn't get it done."

"Well I'm different," Dean gave her a determined look. "My partners and I, we're not like the rest of em. We'll finish the job the others could only start."

Dean stared into her eyes and she could tell he meant what he'd said. Miranda Howe wasn't usually one to trust anyone on the police force in her town. Besides Mike, he was her oldest friend and they'd grown up together here and both raised families. She knew he, more than anyone, just wanted the children to come home. She looked over at him and he gave her a comforting smile and she forcibly returned one. She turned her attention back to Dean.

"Thank you." It was all she could muster.

"You're welcome," Dean said. "Just go home and get some rest as hard as it may seem. I promise you it'll help."

She nodded and snuck away down the sidewalk towards her house looking as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Dean felt for her, though he had no children of his own, he knew how he'd felt when he'd lost Sam even for a few days was basically the equivalent of this. The worst part in his opinion was that this had been going on for so long, too long. Dean felt a new responsibility thrust upon him when he'd promised Miranda he'd bring her daughter back. It wasn't just her daughter he had to bring back it was everyone's daughter and everyone's son who were lost, the children of all who had lost.

Dean strode over to Sam and greeted him with a silent stare. Sam knew what it meant though. He waited for the still investigating cops to disperse before he spoke.

"No trace of the girl." Sam informed his brother, keeping his voice low. "It's like she disappeared into thin air, but of course we know that's not the case. There's something weird going on in these woods. Did you know this is where Christopher Rolland disappeared, at the edge of these woods, and he was never seen again."

"No kidding," Dean replied, keeping a close eye out for lingering ears. "You think it has anything to do with the woods itself or something living in them?"

"My guess is both," Sam said. "We should go back to the motel room and see if Bobby's dug up anything."

"Agreed," Dean nodded. "We should get some lunch too. I could go for a burger."

"You could always go for a burger." Sam rolled his eyes and a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey," Dean protested. "I practically just came back from Hell. I deserve one."

Sam's shoulders tensed a little at Dean's mention of his time in Hell. Sam had yet to ask his brother what the routine nightmares and the excessive drinking entailed. He was sure the memories were killing Dean, but he couldn't bring himself to ask his brother what he'd seen. So instead the younger Winchester just kept silent about it.

"Hey," Sam pointed at Mike as he talked with another cop. "Mike's got one of those ribbons on his jacket. I guess he supports those who've lost."

Dean remembered what Miranda had said regarding the ribbons, that if someone had one, they'd lost a child and if it was white the child had yet to come back. Mike's was white. Dean swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He understood now why Mike had been so insistent back at the police headquarters. He'd lost someone to this supernatural force too and was probably just as eager to get them back. Dean assumed it was the little boy in the photos that littered the man's office. He also hadn't been wearing his coat when they'd first met him. So they hadn't seen the ribbon until now.

Mike gave Dean a look, he was clearly wondering why he was staring at him. Dean shook off his thoughts and looked away and so did Mike.

"We should get back to Bobby, Dean." Sam urged as he started walking towards the sidewalk. "Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean wanted so badly to talk to Mike about who he'd lost, but he knew better than to get too attached to anyone in a case. It always led to danger for them. "I'm coming Sammy."

Dean followed his brother back to the motel. He hoped Bobby had something constructive for them because now they were running out of time for Dean to make good on his promise to Miranda.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Whatcha got for us Bobby?" Sam asked as Dean closed the door behind them and they started shedding their FBI suits.

"You boys are in for a Hell of a hard one this time," Bobby's eyes widened and he gave them a look. "The Basket Woman."

"Excuse me?" Dean returned the look. "She sounds like some housewife that went 'bit nuts at Hobby Lobby?"

"Apparently this one hasn't gotten any smarter in her years." Bobby pushed the book in Sam's direction so he could read the entry. "She still lets the children go on accident."

"This explains why only some of the kids come back," Sam nodded like he'd had a sudden epiphany. "The Basket Woman is a Native American legend. It tells of an ogress who captures children and carries them to another location in her pack basket to eat them."

"Great," Dean's stomach clenched. There was no way he could back down on his promise to Miranda now. Not when her daughter's life was in grave danger. "What else does it say? How do we kill this bitch?"

"Luckily," Sam said. "She's kind of dim in her wits. So some of the children manage to escape."

"Meets the M.O. perfectly," Bobby sighed. "Unfortunately that's most likely why some of them don't come back."

Silence passed for a few moments.

"How do we kill her?" Dean said, a new sense of determination filling the hunter.

"Special knife," Sam ran his finger over the line in the book. "Blessed by a Native American."

"Okay Sammy," Dean threw his arms up into the air. "Let me just go find the nearest non-existent reservation."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Bobby interrupted before Sam could shoot back. "I know somebody nearby, in the next town actually, that'll have what we need."

"I've got a better question," Sam had a serious look on his face as we looked between the two hunters on either side of him. "How do we get near her to kill her? She only goes after children."

The trio spent a few moments contemplating their options. None of them wanted to volunteer a child for the job, that was sadistic thinking and they all quickly dismissed the idea as soon as it had formed. Finally Bobby was the first to speak.

"I know a spell," Bobby cleared his throat. "It makes an adult human soul appear to others as a child's soul would. It's an old ritual someone taught me. It's not an amazing plan, but it'll most likely work."

"Bobby," Dean gave him a small smile. "You're a genius."

Bobby shrugged.

"Problem is," Bobby looked at both brothers. "One of us will have to be the one to take on the effects of the ritual."

"Me." Dean said firmly. "There's no doubt in my mind. It has to be me."

Sam gave his brother a look; he didn't understand why Dean was so gun ho in this case. Much less in general. It was as though Dean had no regard for his life anymore once again even though Castiel had saved it from the deepest depths of Hell. Sam figured Dean was in a whole new level of martyrdom since the world was inherently ending very soon according to the angels, but he had to admit sometimes lately Dean had been going to extremes.

"Alright then," Bobby was skeptical, but nodded. Sam could tell the older hunter was thinking the same thing he was. "We'll take my car. It's not too far, about a mile up the road. The guy owns a store nearby and I'm sure he'll have everything we need."

Bobby got up from the dining table in the motel room and grabbed a jacket. Dean and Sam followed suit before the trio locked the motel door and made their way towards Bobby's car.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A bell jingled when the hunter trio strode through the doors of the curio shop Bobby had pulled up to. The shop smelled like old carpeting and cigars. It was a scent that both Sam and Dean were not used to and they scrunched up their noses a bit, but Bobby walked as though it barely affected him. The shelves were stacked high with a menagerie of spices and concoctions that could make any witch green with envy.

"Hair of the wolf," Dean chuckled as he inspected one of the glass jars. "Hey Sammy get a load of this."

"Cures werewolves," a softer voice was heard and Dean jumped at the sight of a slightly shorter Native American man with black hair in a ponytail and soft brown eyes. Sam laughed at his brother. "Do not touch."

"Gotcha," Dean grabbed at his heart. The man walked over to Bobby. "Geez somebody better get that guy a bell or something."

"I understand," the man talked mostly to Bobby, but Sam and Dean listened intently. "That you are dealing with The Basket Woman. She hasn't been brought up to me for years. My people used to speak of her when I was small. They warned me of her, saying she'd snatch me up and take me away forever."

"Well that's what we're hoping to prevent further." Bobby nodded. "She's set up camp in a nearby town and she's taking kids. We've gotta get rid of her before she eats all of them."

"I've got the knife ready since you called ahead," he nodded and started to reach into a few glass jars, placing ingredients in a bowl and grabbing a tool to mash it up with. "I just need to mix the herbs for the ritual you spoke of. I must warn you though Bobby Singer. This will prove to be a difficult monster. Based on what you described she may have grown stronger and smarter."

"We'll see." Bobby replied as the man pounded the herbs into the bottom of the bowl until they became pungent and their scent filled the entire store. Dean almost choked it was so strong. The owner of the shop, once done grinding the herbs, placed them in a vial with this special kind of water and handed it to Bobby. The eldest hunter pocketed it and thanked the man.

"Who is planning to drink it?" he asked and Dean raised a finger to signal it was him. He smiled a little.

"Gods bless your soul," the man sighed and looked at Dean with a look of disdain. "And may the Great Spirits also bless your journey."

"Thank you." Bobby nodded and Sam started followed him to the front door. Dean did too, but looked back at the store owner one last time. He was staring at Dean like the way a hawk looked at its prey. Dean swallowed hard, wondering what he had just signed up for as he too exited the building and climbed into the backseat of Bobby's car.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So I just drink this?" Dean held the vial in his hand. The sun had begun to set after they'd arrived back at the motel. "And that Basket Crazy will come for me?"

"Yeah," Bobby and Sam sat at the dining table and were watching the older Winchester as he stared at the green watery concoction in the tiny vial with a look of slight disgust. "Look Dean you volunteered. Nasty ritual or not."

"Don't remind me," Dean cringed as he swallowed the whole vial in one gulp. The spices burned his nose and he coughed like he had just swallowed the strongest whiskey and vodka combined. Not a good one either. "I guess now we just wait. The M.O. seems to be that she comes when her dinner is sleeping so if I'm gone in the morning, don't miss me too much."

"Very funny Dean," Sam rolled his eyes. "Just try and get some sleep before you have to go kill this big bitch."

"Yeah," Dean waved him off and stripped off his shirt before flopping onto his bed. "Whatever."

"I'm going back to my room," Bobby got up and walked over to the door. "See you two idjits, well one of you, in the morning."

Bobby left and both brothers got into comfortable clothing before settling in to their beds. Sleep came to Sam easily, but Dean couldn't find it for quite a few hours. He couldn't help, but wonder what he'd encounter when the ogre came for him, but he knew that it was up to him to get those children back even if the first step was falling asleep.

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Org the troll takes Dean to Somewhere where he meets a few unlikely allies (and perhaps one enemy? He hasn't decided yet).

Dean figured he had to be dreaming still because when he awoke he saw the most frightening creature he didn't even know was in existence. He jumped up in bed and grabbed his knife under his pillow. He shot a glance over at Sam who was still deep in sleep and showed no signs of waking up. Thank God, Sam didn't need to see whatever the thing was. Dean's breaths came out ragged. He'd never dealt with this type of creature before and had no idea how to kill it need he have to.

"I understand that you are new to this town," this ugly looking troll stepped closer. "Do you wish to go someplace amazing?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his voice came out shaky.

"It's a special place," the troll replied. "I can take you there?"

"I know you," Dean said. "You're Org aren't you?"

"I don't believe we've ever met." Org replied.

"My new friend Sarah showed me a picture she drew of you," Dean played along. "And my other new friend Sierra told me about Somewhere."

"Somewhere is my home," Org explained. "It's really a beautiful place. You should visit like your new friends."

"Alright then," Dean sealed the deal. There was no turning back now. He had to go. If it meant saving those children though, it was well worth the risk. "Let's go."

"Excellent," Org's voice bellowed. "Come now child."

Dean gave a confused look to the backside of Org, but then he remembered that he'd forced down the shop owner's concoction. It apparently worked because Org thought Dean was a small child, or at least he'd looked at his soul. At least he based it on souls not appearance or the hunter never would have made the cut. Dean climbed out of bed and pulled on his boots quickly. He'd slept in his clothes. He grabbed his knife from under his pillow and the knife that the shop owner had given them from the side table and followed Org out of the motel room. He caught one last glimpse at a sleeping Sam and his worry deepened, but then he shut the door behind him and continued to follow the troll outside towards the woods.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The air was hanging low and cold. Dean shivered from within his leather jacket, but continued the trek forward. He figured once he got inside Somewhere he'd be safe from the cold. Dense woods usually blocked out wind a bit better than open sidewalk.

"Your friends enjoy this place," Org said, shuffling along in front of Dean with his massive ogre feet. "So much, in fact, that they wished to stay awhile."

"Do you want me to stay awhile?" Dean asked.

"That depends on what she has planned for our lands." Org said with slight sadness in his voice, Dean noticed. "You are different than most children I've brought here. What is your name?"

"My name is Dean." Dean replied.

"Dean," Org's voice was booming. "I like that name, Dean. Seems fitting for a strong young man when you grow up."

"You mean if I grow up." Dean let out a small chuckle. Part of him was worried that he would not make it back from the adventure this time.

"You will," Org nodded, giving Dean an assuring look. "Trust me. You will."

Dean footsteps were softer, swifter than that of Org's thundering feet. They continued on until they reached the edge of the woods. Dean stared and observed as Org walked over to the area that Miranda and the cops had found the stuffed dog. Dean had that very stuffed animal on the inside pocket of his jacket hoping he could use it for bait to lure Sierra back home. He put his hand on it. It was so soft and tiny just like a child's fingers. Dean swallowed hard and stopped running his fingers over the patchwork. He turned his attention back to Org and what the troll was doing.

"We enter here." Org pointed to the very spot where Sierra had disappeared. He motioned for Dean to come closer and the hunter complied. Org touched the air in front of him and it rippled. Dean's eyes went wide with wonder and he gingerly touched the air as well with the tips of his fingers. It indeed rippled and shimmered even in the dark. It was a portal just as Mike had absentmindedly suggested earlier when the Winchesters had first met with him. Dean's fingers disappeared after a moment and he jumped back.

"Do not be afraid," Org urged him to move forward. "It will not harm you Dean."

Dean's breath hitched and he touched the portal's opening again. This time his whole hand disappeared. Org grabbed his other one. Dean had expected cold and slimy and gross hands from the troll, but they were surprisingly warm and comforting. He could understand why children followed the troll into this land. He wasn't as scary as he appeared.

"Somehow," Dean spoke up. "I pictured you as ferocious."

"What's the fun in harming people," Org replied. "When you can make friends with them."

Org suddenly tugged at Dean's hand and looking behind them one last time at the little sleeping town and jumped through the portal into the unknown.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The forest was thick and dark and Dean felt almost blind as he slowly made his way through it. Org had vanished leaving the hunter lost and alone. Dean had explored numerous mountains and forests before, but this one was different. It was blanketed in never-ending darkness in all directions. Dean blinked, desperately trying to adjust his eyes to the night.

"Follow the path," Org's voice was more soothing this time. It was detached from his body though and echoing like the wind through the woods. "It will take you there."

Dean tried to assess where the troll had gone, but before he could think too deeply about it he saw a small light. They were mushrooms and they were glowing blue like a glow stick. They were beautiful in an eerie way. Dean stepped closer to the first one, intrigued. He bent down and touched underneath of the head of it and gently inspected it before yet another one lit up. Dean gasped when more started to light up before him and illuminated a small path. Dean assumed this was the path Org had been talking about. He got to his feet and started to follow the light-up fungi. Eventually as he went their light begun to die behind him and he felt this small twinge of sadness and he didn't know why. They were just mushrooms, but it was like he'd witnessed something magical that no one ever would again after he killed The Basket Woman. He felt like he'd just cheated thousands of kids, but then again he was also cheating their early death by doing this hunt. Dean finally turned his gaze away from the mushrooms behind him and continued on until he started to see light and not from the mushrooms.

When Dean reached the edge of the darkened woods he came upon a clearing where the sun was shining brilliantly and it almost blinded him at first. He didn't know what to think. There was an expanse of lush green grass that spread from in front of him to far left and right and out to the other edge of the forest. There was a small divot in the ground to his right that water could easily collect in when it rained or if it rained. Dean didn't know how this placed worked. Right now though, it was bone dry.

There were a group of leaves hanging from a tree across the way that looked like the shape of a fat woman dancing. Dean could make out the arms and the legs and even the head and it was as if it could actually dance right off of the tree branch and land right in front of him. The wind interrupted his thoughts and roared through the trees like a lion. Dean closed his eyes as it whipped around him and then back upwards, he wasn't used to this level of quiet. Then again the leaves rustled abnormally loudly. It was like they were almost talking to Dean. He tried to think of an explanation, but before he could he saw a horse.

Yes, Dean saw a horse.

It had appeared out of nowhere. It was eating the grass nearby, pulling it up by the roots and swiftly chewing. It was pure white and its mane cascaded down its back and shoulders. Its eyes were a beautiful brown and full of life. It lifted its head and stared straight at Dean and he felt as though it was starting into his soul almost. The horse snorted and Dean came closer. He wanted to touch it. He didn't know why though, he'd never had interest in petting a horse before. Perhaps it was the childlike soul he bore right then for the hunt or it was the place he'd ended up, or it was the horse itself, but all Dean knew was that he had to feel it. As Dean came closer the horse became seemingly more aware of his presence. It stiffened its muscles and stared at him intently.

"It's okay sweetheart," Dean hadn't called anything but his car sweetheart, he didn't know where it came from. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Dean gently touched the mare's muzzle and she whinnied and tossed her head. She stomped one of her back feet and then pushed her face back into Dean's palm. Dean grinned like a small child and continued to pet the horse. She tossed her head back and revealed something rather shocking. She had a horn growing out of her forehead. It almost glowed too.

"Unicorn," Dean said in disbelief and let out a small laugh. "A freaking unicorn, I can't believe it!"

The unicorn started to run off and suddenly two small children tore out of the woods and ran behind her. They ran right in front of Dean and his mind went back into hunter mode. His words caught in his throat when the two kids came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the woods and the unicorn vanished into thin air as it leapt over the small dry divot. Dean blinked and rubbed at his eyes in disbelief.

"That is what happens when chase her children," a smooth female voice rang out behind Dean and he shot around to see what it was. "She runs away."

"We just wanted to pet her," the kids whined, the little blonde boy pointed at Dean and gave him a dirty look. "He got to."

"Because he is quiet," the woman chuckled. "And you two are not."

Dean could hear his heart stammering in his chest. This woman was stunningly gorgeous. Her body was thin, but the right shape. She had fair skin and brilliant gleaming blonde hair that was long and ran down to her lower back. She wore maroon lipstick and a mid-length white dress and no shoes. Her toenails and fingernails were painted green. But what stood out the most to Dean was her eyes. They were golden like the sun and almost cat-like. She smiled at Dean and he found he couldn't speak.

"Now," she daintily said. "Go play elsewhere, why don't you try the woods?"

The two children laughed and took off in the direction that the woman pointed they go in. She sighed at their departure and Dean could see a hint of worry in her eyes, but it quickly faded when she looked back at Dean.

"Hello there," she said rather bubbly. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," Dean replied absentmindedly, but then cleared his throat. "I mean so that I'm not alone."

"Ah yes it can get rather lonely here," she nodded. "Especially since she came here."

"Oh don't bore him with that story sister dear," another voice was heard, but this time male. A young man about the same age as the young woman appeared next to her and he smirked. He had the same blonde hair but it was shorter and shaggy and his eyes were blue. He had a smile that could easily blind a man. He wore a white short sleeved shirt underneath a grassy green vest and tightly fitting brown pants. He also had on brown shoes. "I'm sure he's not the one."

"But father told us long ago," she replied to her brother. "That he'd come."

"Excuse me?" Dean waved, breaking the two siblings from their debate and they turned their attention back to him. "But just who are you two and what do you mean I'm the one?"

"Oh forgive us," the young woman smiled and her brother continued to smirk as if it were the only thing he could do. "I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Lily and this is my brother Puck. We are the Fae of the forest."

"Wait," Dean pointed at the both of them and then gave a look of disbelief. "You two are..."

"Fairies yes," Lilly nodded. "Our family has lived here for many years."

"And you're Puck," Dean pointed to the male fairy. "As in Shakespeare's Puck?"

"Please," Puck waved his hand and rolled his eyes. "I was Puck before Shakespeare even existed. But 'tis true I was THE Puck from his plays. He ended up here somehow and he met me and I guess we got along great 'cuz next thing I know he's got a play written and I'm in it."

"This is too weird," Dean threw his hands up into the air. "Far too—"

A distant roar was heard and this time it wasn't the leaves. It shook the whole area and Puck and Lily stared wide eyed in fear. Puck glared and pulled a small knife from his belt, holding it in his hand and guarding his sister. Dean found that to be heroic considering he had a pretty good idea as to what they were dealing with. Dean put his hand on his knife too, but then the roar silenced and the earth went back to being sound. Puck tucked his knife back into his belt and helped his sister back to her feet as she'd been knocked down in the rumble.

"What was that?" Dean asked, as if he didn't know already.

"That was her," Puck explained. "The evil ogress that has tortured our lands for years now. She is our worst enemy."

"She is horrid," Lily said. "She eats our children and the human ones Org brings here to try and help us. He is on our side, but the children he brings are not strong enough to fight her."

"I hate to interrupt this," Puck said. "But if she has roared she is awake for the moment. We need to get out of here."

"Come to our land stranger," Lily said to Dean as Puck begun to lead the way. "That is where I sent those children. You will be safe there until the Ogress resumes her sleep."

Dean nodded and started to follow the two fairies. As he looked back at the clearing he noticed the leaves hadn't moved nor had the wind whistled at all since the rumbling of the earth. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped into the woods. That alone made him uneasy of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is taken to the land of the Fae where he meets King Oberon and Queen Titania. King Oberon believes Dean is the hero they've been looking for, much to Puck's jealousy?

Dean was led through the forest and into the denser parts that reminded him of the mountains he'd hunted in with Sam when they'd gone after another Wendigo after their dad had died. It was an uneasy feeling, but not unbearable. Dean could handle fighting the monsters of his past, but fighting The Basket Woman was going to prove to be difficult. The fairies he was now following into the deeper depths of Somewhere only referred to her as an ogress. He doubted that they even knew the reality of what they were dealing with. Despite all of that Dean was having a harder time believing the fact that he was being led off somewhere by fairies. He didn't even know they existed. Also he'd had it in his head that they were a hell of a lot smaller.

"We are," Puck turned around with a smile on his face. His sister, Lily, walked ahead of both of them looking around and smiling at everything. "Well we can be smaller if we so desire. We can change size and shape anytime we need to and yes we can read minds, but only male Fae can do that."

"So your sister doesn't know what I'm thinking or what you're thinking," Dean asked for personal clarification. "But you do?"

"Exactly," Puck nodded. "So don't go thinking anything nasty about her and I won't have to mess with you okay pretty boy?"

"Speak for yourself," Dean replied with a huff. "You're prettier than me any day."

"That's the way we're going to keep it." Puck hopped over a log that Dean carefully stepped over and got just a bit ahead of the hunter. Dean decided that Puck had some nerve saying that to him when he was here to save all of their asses and the children's, but then again it was his sister that Dean couldn't help but stare at so he understand where the fairy was coming from at the same time. He was in no way trying to cross his boundaries, but at the same time he needed as many vital sources of information and allies that he could get.

"We're almost there." Lily spoke up. "Be sure to watch out for playing children and tricky Fae."

"None of which are as tricky as me." Puck's smile gleamed with mischief and Dean swallowed hard.

Dean looked above and saw a rather higher swing attached to two trees and on the swing was an elf like creature rocking and back forth. Puck and Lily passed underneath him as though he wasn't even there, but Dean stopped for a moment and looked up at him. The elf like creature smiled and waved at Dean before continuing to stare off into the distance and swing. Lily giggled and motioned for Dean to keep following her and her brother. Dean, with a parting glance, looked back the elf and continued walking forward. Eventually they reached a real path made of sand and pine. Tiny rocks lined the edges of it and soft giggling could be heard all around. Dean anxiously looked around expecting to step on something alive or worse a smaller Fae which hadn't become full sized yet. Dean couldn't help but stare in amazement though at what was happening around him.

Tiny fairies were fluttering about here and there throughout the air. Even the air itself was different. Dean closed his eyes and sniffed and it smelled like peaches and flowers. It was also lighter. It was a delightful combination. He reopened his eyes and stepped forward; following the footsteps the two siblings had left in the sand. He saw that the flower opened up as he passed and dipped a bit as if they were bowing and then closed back up. There were even a few tiny fairies that passed right in front of Dean's nose and waved at him before making circles with their bodies in the air and flying off. Dean waved back and broke into a small smile.

Once they reached the center of the forest Dean came upon the most incredible sight he'd ever laid his eyes on. It was a giant tree, bigger than a redwood tree in California even and its branches stretched out the length of American football fields. All of the branches were thick and healthy and attached to each of them were small wooden tree houses. Some of them were lit up on the inside with some of kind of white fairy light and a few others were dark and unoccupied. There was also white rope hammocks that hung from branch to sturdy branch and in some of those were sleeping fairies. Dean swallowed hard and hoped if he was given a place to sleep for the night here that it wasn't one of those or it was a tree house closer to the base of the tree. He couldn't stand the thought of being up that high without much protection from falling.

In the center of the tree was an opening that was taller than a skyscraper and was clearly carved by dainty hands because it was done perfectly. Dean looked up and around him once again as they entered the carved opening and he felt smaller than an ant under a magnifying glass.

"Geez human," Puck rolled his eyes. "You think everything is amazing."

"We have nothing like this in our world," Dean explained. "So yeah I'm just a bit amazed."

"Of course," Puck mumbled something. "The King and Queen will want to meet you forthwith. Come on now, he's in here."

Dean followed Puck and Lily into the center of the enormous tree and was greeted immediately with abuzz of energy and productivity. Fairies the size of the siblings were milling about and carrying baskets of the light up mushrooms and various other fruits and flowers. One female Fae was talking to a group of children who looked terrified and like they'd been crying. There were two boys and one girl and the girl looked awfully familiar. It was Sierra, Miranda's daughter.

Dean wanted to call out her name even though he knew she wouldn't know who he was, but he couldn't get the words to come out. He put his hand on the stuffed patchwork dog and debated tossing it to her, but he found he also couldn't get his arms to move in the right direction or start the action. The female fairy, before Dean could decide what to do she led the children away and outside of the tree and Dean sighed in defeat. He followed Puck and Lily a bit deeper before they reached a nicer part. This part had gold everywhere and Dean felt a sewer rat caught in the nicest part of New York.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of the Fae." Lily smiled and stopped next to Dean as Puck kept walking until he reached the base of a set of stairs leading to two thrones. She watched Dean staring in pure awe and her face was a bit flustered when he smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," Dean's words came out like honey. His usual gruffness was almost gone from his voice as if simply being around the fairies was changing it. "Thank you for, bringing me."

"Well I couldn't just let you be eaten could I?" she chuckled nervously.

"Father," Puck bowed to an older fairy evident by his white hair. The older fairy wore a robe made of the same material as Puck's vest, but it was a flowery purple and he had a silver crown atop his head with flowers springing from it. The symbol of royalty, Dean gulped then immediately knelt down and bowed his head. Another female walked out beside him wearing a long purple flowing dress and an equally impressive crown. "Mother, we have done as you asked. We have retrieved the newest child, but there's something different about this one."

Puck took a step back and motioned for Dean to take one forward. Lily nudged Dean on the shoulder, her heart fluttering from the sudden contact with him, and Dean stood up shakily and walked up to the foot of the stairs. The white haired man, who Dean assumed was their King, was joined by a woman with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled at Dean then looked to the King. She wore a similar robe colored purple and a smaller flowery crown on top of her head. She turned her attention back to Dean as well. Dean looked around him, all of the fairies seemed greatly intrigued by him and what it looked like the King was about to declare.

"My people," Dean's heart began to beat a bit faster again. "The Great Prophecy has come to pass. My son Puck and my daughter Lily have brought us many fine children, but this one is held higher than all of them. He is our savior! He is the chosen one and he is your future King!"

"Wait," Dean's eyes went wide with fear. "What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Parties and Pitfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is invited to stay in the kingdom of the Fae, much to his dismay that he's supposedly their new King. Bobby and Sam work from the outside to figure out the case.

Sam sat at the motel room table and sipped his coffee, sighing occasionally. He'd woken up to Dean being gone and a nervous feeling in his stomach. He knew Dean had a better advantage than the other children who had gone off, but he couldn't help but worry about his brother. Dean had just come back from Hell. He wasn't used to civilian life yet per se. Sam didn't mean to treat Dean like a soldier back from war, but in a way he was. He'd get this look in his eyes sometimes and Sam couldn't tell if Dean was confusing reality with the past again.

"So," Bobby walked into the room, a greasy bag in his hand filled with some breakfast creation from the diner down the road. He plopped down on the chair across from Sam and dug out the food from the bag. He threw Sam a ham and cheese breakfast burrito and the older hunter pulled out plain wheat toast and butter for himself. "Dean actually went."

"I guess so," Sam unwrapped the burrito and dug in. He chewed and then swallowed. "I woke up to an empty bed next to me and the knife was missing too."

"Very poetic," Bobby laughed in a way that Sam heard air escape from his nose only. "You make it sound like Dean was your one night stand. You're mourning like that too. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"You're just saying that." Sam replied. "I hate to call you out Bobby, but you are. You want Dean to be okay, but what do we do if he's not? Which one of us will go in there after him? I doubt too many of us can without drawing too much attention. All I know is if we don't get everyone back soon it's gonna be worse than Bloody Sunday."

"We play it by ear," Bobby explained. "It's Monday now. If Dean's not back by the end of Thursday we'll go in after him. What we won't be doing is we will not be assuming the worst. Hell, I'm sure your brother's ganking that bitch right about now."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"No," Dean stood, trying to explain why he was really there, but the shouts were too deafening for anyone to hear him. "You don't understand I'm not here to—"

"Oh..." Lily stood next to her brother at this point and her face flushed red at the thought of Dean being the fairies future king. She hadn't realized the importance of him until now. Beside her, her brother Puck simply rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Of course," Puck muttered. "We had to find the damn prodigal son."

"Child," King Oberon and Queen Titania stood from their thrones and came closer to Dean. Dean was unsure of whether or not he should continue to bow or not. "Your soul does not radiate as much youth as you wish it would. Methinks you have come here not by accident and I do hope you do not have any ill intentions?"

"No," Dean swallowed past the nervous lump forming in his throat. "The exact opposite actually, I'm coming from this little town called Newsburg. Human kids have been going missing there for years now, many years. Now that I know where they're going and why I've come to take them back home."

"By defeating the ogress I hope?" The King inquired.

"Well yeah," Dean shrugged. "That was kind of my goal here."

"Your goal," the King reiterated. "Besides being our future king of course?"

"Dude," Dean laughed. "You've got the wrong guy. Look I can't be your King okay? I've got a job to do."

Silence had befallen the Kingdom of the Fae after Dean had spoken. He felt all of their eyes on him and his heart begun to beat faster. He had told the truth, had he not? He wasn't there to lead a bunch of winged sprites. He was in Somewhere to kill that basket bitch and rescue those kids. But as he looked around him and he saw the disappointed and distraught faces of all of the fairies he felt guilty. He looked back at Puck and Lily. Puck was looking about ready to kill him and Lily gave him a look like he'd offended the Queen of England on her birthday. Dean gulped and turned back to the King and Queen who looked as though they were expecting a proper answer and hoping what he'd said was a joke. Dean hung his head for a moment before sighing loudly and then breaking into a big forced grin.

"You do know I'm just kidding right," Dean chuckled nervously, he felt bad for even doing this. "Just a joke Mr...King sir. Of course I'm here for the prophecy! I've known about that since...I existed."

"Excellent," the King broke into a big smile, though it was aged it was filled with glee. "My loyal subjects prepare a feast in our guest's honor! Make it as lavish and wonderful as possible! I expect all to attend!"

"Yes my Lord!" the fairies collectively exclaimed, which honestly Dean found to be a bit creepy and dispersed just as he had ordered. The Queen gave Dean a smile and a nod before walking behind a curtain behind the thrones and disappearing into the unknown. The King gave one last look at Dean before turning away himself to follow his wife to where she had gone off to.

"Lily," he ordered. "Puck. Please show Dean to his room."

"Yes father," Lily bowed her head and the King walked behind the curtain as well, following his wife. "Come now Dean, I will take you to your quarters."

Dean smiled all goofy like from nerves and raging thoughts about what he'd just done and nodded at her. He walked in the direction of the little cabins on the trees. Lily smiled and followed him from behind until Puck grabbed her by the arm, abruptly yanking her towards him.

"If he tries anything," Puck hissed. "And I mean anything on you..."

"Would you relax please?" Lily jerked her arm away from him and glared. "I'm going to be fine. Dean is a gentleman."

"Yeah," Puck muttered. "Sure..."

Lily rolled her eyes and ran up to Dean like a puppy detached from its master. Puck sneered, secretly wishing he had power over elements like some of the other warrior fairies. If he did he'd surely make Dean's hair catch on fire then douse him with water from the Arctic. He didn't like him. Not one bit. He turned his head to look back at the thrones sitting besides one another like pillars of strength. They were the unbreakable symbol of his people. They represented their loyalty, their trust, and they were everything to them, their leaders. Puck didn't feel as though a human should be sitting there and ruling over his home. The place he'd grown up and learned everything he now knew.

"Take my rightful throne, will you Dean?" Puck said to himself. "Fine. But I'll be watching you. You can be sure of that."

Puck turned his attention back to his sister and Dean walking off in the distance and how close they were to each other, too close for his comfort. He then begun to walk off to his own room to change clothes for the feast.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean, after getting over the initial moaning and groaning about heights, liked his room at the Kingdom of the Fae. It was small and quaint, but had a homely feeling to it. There was a four poster double bed with a green comforter and matching pillowcases and drapery. The curtains on the window were purple and printed with stags holding their heads high like warriors. There was a dresser and mirror combo across from the bed and an old wooden bookcase filled to the brim with yellowing pages upon pages in a language Dean could not read or understand. There was a small bathroom around the corner on the left side of the little house.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked.

"Dude," Dean whistled upon entering. "Nice digs."

"Thank you," Lily entered too, shutting the door behind her. "Father ensures that every house is fit for royalty even though they are not. If there is anything you require I assure you father can make it happen."

"I suppose I should change," Dean replied. "What with your daddy's little feast and all that tonight?"

"There are clothes already laid out for you on the bed," Lily explained. "The Fae take great responsibility in their guest's well being. But I suppose you've already figured that out."

"Yeah," Dean smiled at her. "But thanks for the memo princess."

"Anytime Dean." Lily nodded.

Dean looked down at the clothes on the bed. They were simple. The shirt was made of earthy fibers and was white. It was a button down and had buttons with smooth blue stones on them. The pants were a bit on the tighter side, but not enough so that Dean felt like a girl or the newest cast member of the Nutcracker. They were dark green like grass, but lacked pockets which unsettled Dean because he didn't want to set down the knife the shop owner had given him for a mere moment, but he could easily remedy that. There were a pair of black flat shoes at the foot of the bed and Dean was thankful that he wouldn't have to go barefoot through the whole thing.

Dean took off his shirt forgetting that Lily was still with him and threw it aside on the bed. Lily watched as Dean pulled the other shirt over his head. Her breath had hitched a bit when she caught sight of what she considered to be the beauty of Dean's body. He was chiseled there was doubt in her mind about that. The other fairies were thin and some lanky like her brother, rarely did any fairy but the warriors bulk up like Dean the human. She felt this warmth spread from her head to her toes and she swallowed hard before quickly composing herself and clearing her throat. Dean unbuckled his belt before looking over.

"Do ya mind?" Dean asked.

"No," she said, still kind of in a daze. "Oh! Yes, I will...I will leave."

Lily quickly exited to the bathroom, her cheeks flushing along the way, where Dean was safely out of view. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and asked herself silently what had happened. She couldn't believe the composure she'd lost in front of Dean and how she'd had to force herself to leave his sight. She'd never felt this way about any other Fae in the kingdom. Why was Dean, a mere human, making her feel this way?

"I'm done," Dean called out to her and she returned. Dean was inspecting himself in the other mirror and grimacing. "Although I feel like I just dropped head first into a Pirate's of the Caribbean movie."

"I do not know what that is," Lily replied. "But I believe you look quite nice. Handsome even."

"Oh," Dean felt his heart beat a bit faster. "Uh thanks I guess."

"You are welcome," Lily smiled. "Now most of the Fae, even the men will be wearing makeup of some kind. It is tradition.

"Oh no way," Dean exclaimed. "Look Missy, I can deal with the frilly dress, but there is no way I can cake all that on my face and still feel manly!"

"Very well then." Lily sighed for she would have loved to see him in her kingdom's full attire. "Since you are a guest I highly doubt father will pitch a fit."

"Good," Dean let out a sigh of relief. "So when does this dinner thing start 'cuz honestly I'm kind of starving?"

"Half an hour," Lily replied. "I hate to leave but I really must go now and get ready. I shall see you at the feast Dean."

Lily rushed out and Dean chuckled. She certainly was a character, that much he did know about this place. He also knew that he was royally, no pun intended, screwed. He walked over to the window in the little house and peered out of it. Down below he saw fairies frantically preparing the grounds for an elaborate meal and the reality of it all was beginning to hit Dean. He'd agreed to a job he couldn't fulfill. He couldn't be a King, much less the King of some magical fantasy Dungeons and Dragons style land. He had a real job to do and he couldn't just let that go, but something else welled up inside of him, a feeling he couldn't shake. A feeling about a place that was welcoming him and allowing him to stay and rest awhile. He'd longed for that his whole life. If he weighed all of his options this one was honestly the most enjoyable.

All Dean knew was that he was expected downstairs in half an hour, he was dressed in a monkey suit, Puck had been giving him a death glare since they'd met, and somewhere out there in Somewhere there was a hungry ogress just waiting for her next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Ain't No Party Like A Fae Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean celebrates with the Fae and Puck wreaks havoc with his usual amount of mischief, but this time it's directed at Dean.

The grounds of the Kingdom of the Fae were turned into the beginnings of a lavish and wild party by the time Dean descended upon them from his room on the tree. Dean still felt overdressed, but that was just him. He wasn't used to wearing such lavish clothes, but in a way it was nice. The shoes felt strange on his feet. They weren't too tight, but they were definitely snug. Dean adjusted the vest that went over his undershirt and found that there was a pocket on the inside. He tucked the dagger that the shop owner had given him into said pocket and made sure it was out of view. The last thing he needed was to startle any unsuspecting Fae and make them his enemy. Dean took one last look at the weapon and his head shot up when he heard a voice.

"I see that you're ready to join us Mr. Dean," a younger fairy girl approached him. "Right this way. The royal family is expecting you."

Dean highly doubted that included the brother of said royal family, but he didn't voice his suspicions aloud. He simply nodded and followed the girl to the center of the festivities. When Dean came up to the center of the courtyard he couldn't help but stare at everyone and everything all around him. There were ten long tables covered with white tablecloths with at least fifty wooden chairs in a place at them. At another equally long table there was a colorful array of food ranging from various meats and breads to berries and vegetables. There were champagne flutes full of various colored liquids that Dean felt as though he shouldn't drink. They'd probably turn him into a frog knowing the Fae. Twinkling lights were strung in tree branches and moved back and forth in the warm breeze. A small band was in the corner with instruments Dean had never seen before in his life, kick starting a group in the middle into laughter and dance. Dean chuckled and cracked a small smile at them.

"Well," Puck sat in the corner on a root that sufficed for the perfect seat. He was donning his outfit of choice. It looked quite similar to Dean's although his was all black minus a white undershirt and he wore the traditional makeup of the Fae. Eyeliner lined the underside of his eyes and made them pop against the darkness. "Looks like the man of the hour showed up after all, a most excellent occurrence."

He looked over at the fairy boy next to him who was giggling like a schoolgirl and sipping a blue juice from a champagne flute. Puck elbowed him in the side and he immediately shot up at attention.

"Pay attention imbecile," Puck instructed. "I need you to keep an eye on my sister and our friend Dean. Make sure things don't get out of hand."

"But I am having so much fun Puck," the half drunken fairy groaned and let out a small burp. "C'mon lighten up and enjoy the party!"

"I will not enjoy the party you bumbling idiot," Puck grabbed his fellow Warrior by the collar and dragged him towards his face. "Not while my throne is at stake. So go, watch him carefully for I fear any trick he might play."

The drunken fairy was thrust to the ground floor, his drink with him, spilling into the dirt and the dirt absorbing it like it was its last drink. The drunken fairy's white collared shirt was stained with blue liquid and his glass lay a few feet from his hand.

"You know how naive my sister can be," Puck smirked and reveled in his plan. "I will not make the same mistakes as she did. Go then, follow them, but not too closely. We don't want to draw suspicion now do we?"

"No my liege," the drunken fairy sobered up just enough to know to obey. He jumped to his feet and straightened his dress shirt. He tucked his vest back onto his body. He stopped only when Puck slid a dagger into his palm and looked around as if searching for wandering eyes before finally speaking to him.

"In case things get out of hand." Puck nodded with a sly smile and the drunken fairy swallowed hard before nodding himself and tucking the dagger into a hilt on his belt under his shirt. He bowed his head to Puck and started off into the crowd like a shadow passing through. Their little exchange had remained unnoticed by anyone.

"Excellent." Puck said with a maniacal glint in his eye as he settled against the stone pillar that held up the half wall around the dance floor.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean felt like he was in a movie. Not a cheesy one either, but the cheesiest of all cheesy ones. Somehow though, he lacked a sense of caring. The Fae danced all around him. They were yelling out happy exaltation and he'd been handed numerous drinks throughout the time he'd been there. He currently was nursing a pink one which ultimately the results of drinking it scared him immensely, but he continued to. He had nothing else to do and Dean Winchester was helpless as to joining in the fun. His mind wasn't wired much for fun. What he saw next though, it made him stop in his tracks.

She was beautifully dressed, Lily was. She moved with pure grace and her long blonde hair billowed down her back like the most perfect waterfall Dean could dream up. Her pale skin gleamed like the moon above in the night sky and her eyes popped from behind her simple, but effective makeup. The dress she wore was something from a fairy tale. It was pure white and just plain simple with long flowing sleeves and it covered her toes and dragged behind her as she walked. It was simple like she was, yet she looked stunning once again. More stunning than the moment Dean and she had met. The fairy had drawn exquisite wing-like designs jutting away from her eyes with pale brown makeup. She wore a silver crown adorned with precious gems on it atop her head. Her parents' subjects fawned over her like she was a dainty flower in a meadow as she approached the dance floor. Dean was entranced. He mouth hung slightly open and he found a loss of breath was imminent.

"She is a beauty," a gravelly voice spoke up from beside him and Dean turned his gaze to the creature to his right. "Isn't she?"

"Yes," Dean's voice was soft like the breeze. They could've been one entity in that moment. Org stood beside him; he too was nursing a glass of the strange colored liquid that reminded Dean of Kool Aid. "Yes she is."

"Enchanting is the princess," Org recited. "No such rose could compare, though all who fall prey to her beauty must also fall into her heart."

"Poetic." Dean chuckled.

"I've got to have something going for myself," Org took a drink. "Can't just pretend to be loyal to an old hag my whole life can I?"

"I guess not." Dean replied, still eyeing the princess as she milled about, bowing at the other Fae and greeting each and every one of them with a big smile.

"You give her so much hope," Org leaned over towards Dean's ear. "For her salvation from a mundane existence and all she's ever known. You're new. You're not of her kind. But if you were to tell her why you're really here then I fear it shall break her fragile heart."

Dean looked back at her in all of her beauty and she caught his gaze. Her smile widened and she waved at him before heading his way. Org sighed and Dean gulped. When she was before them she bowed and they returned the gesture.

"So glad you could make it Org," Lily smiled at him and then turned to Dean who was at a loss for words again. "And you Dean, I feared you were not going to join us."

"Well," Dean tried to be as confident as possible. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Would you care to join me in the dance of my people?" Lily asked.

"I don't dance," Dean threw his hands up in nervous defense and Lily looked slightly disappointed. "But for you sweetheart, I think I'll make an exception."

"Splendid," Lily laughed excitedly. "And you Org won't you join us as well?"

"I'm afraid not my dear," the troll smiled and chuckled as he held up a hand to decline. "I'd much rather watch the excitement."

"Alright then," Lily nodded and held her hand out for Dean to take. He did. "Come on Dean!"

Dean was dragged away into the crowd by Lily without a glance back at his troll companion and Org sighed again this time more loudly.

"Heed my warning Dean," Org said to absent ears. "She is not ready to be broken beyond mending yet."

He took a new glass of green liquid this time and sipped it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The band struck up a fanciful tune that bobbed up and down with the feet and the spirits of the Fae. Dean was completely lost, but managed to make his way over to the lineup of male dancers across from the female ones. The females curtsied and the males bowed to their partners. Dean found he was in between a rather drunken fairy, a Warrior of Puck unknown to the hunter, and Puck himself to his right. Puck was dancing with a rather petite brunette who seemed to be eyeing him eagerly.

"Be careful with my sister," Puck warned Dean. "And keep your damn human hands where I can see them."

Before Dean had a chance to respond the dance commenced and he followed the steps of the dancers around him. It was simple. Most of the moves were bouncing on one's toes and twirling with their female partner in a circle then repeating in the other direction. His feet felt like clouds and he found that he was dancing as fluidly as the others were. He found also that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Lily no matter how hard he tried and she too it seemed couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She paused as did all of the other dancers and they bowed to one another again before she took Dean's hand and spun into his arms. He dipped her and she smiled up at him. She looked like a pure white angel. Puck grumbled under his breath and glared at them. He pointed his finger at the both of them and shot a blast of magic at Dean's arm causing him to almost drop her. Not that he wanted to bring bodily harm to his sister, but he wanted Dean to get the message.

Dean caught her just in time, but it broke their dreamy stares. Puck smirked and turned back to his dance partner. She giggled at him and they continued to sway back and forth.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, his hand strongly lifting her up from the ground.

"Yes," Lily shot a look that could kill to her brother to which he returned it. "I'm fine."

"Good," Dean and she started dancing again. His smile returned. "I don't need harm to come to the princess now, especially in my arms."

Dean laughed and she found she was giggling too.

"Yes I suppose that would not be good," Lily replied. The song slowed and most of the dancers dispersed besides them. "You were lying. You're quite the dancer."

"I never said I couldn't dance," Dean held her close. It was a slow song. "I just said I didn't."

"Then how do you practice?" Lily asked as they spun in a circle.

"Natural talent sweetheart," Dean winked. "As is everything else about me."

"You are by far the strangest human I have ever met Dean Winchester." Lily smiled and let his body guide hers as they spun slowly in a circle. It was as though the whole world around them had stopped.

"S'at a good thing or a bad thing?" Dean asked as the song neared its end. They had pulled dangerously close to one another. Their lips were inches from each other.

"You know," Lily whispered. "I don't think I've decided yet."

The song ended and the two of them stopped in the center of the dance floor, still inches from one another. Dean's eyes could only see hers and she could only see his. All else was lost to them. Her heart pounded. His only fluttered. She flustered badly and tore away from him for a moment. Tilting her head so that she could compose herself before turning back to him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Sure." Dean replied with a smile.

She took his hand and they ran off and out of the party. Puck's careful eyes following them into the woods nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean refuses to let his feelings get in the way of his mission. Puck decides it's time to see what Dean is really made of.

The forest around the Fae party grounds was dark, but enchanting and comforting in a way. It was nothing like what Dean had imagined though. It was as though it took on a new life at night. The trees were dormant and their whispers were silenced by slumber. The moon shone brightly through the treetops that covered the ground below like a canopy over a bed. There was a new energy that was more relaxed than that back at the dance floor and Dean felt instantly at peace. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. His exhale was the loudest sound around and Dean felt like a wolf creeping through a silent meadow of sleeping sheep. He was afraid to wake any creatures that lie around him. He worried a little less when he heard a stick crack under Lily's foot.

"I take it you haven't taken it upon yourself to explore yet," Lily ducked under a limb with hanging leaves surrounding it. She lifted it up so that Dean could follow and he caught a waft of some exotic and beautiful smell that seemed to permeate from Lily. He could easily get drunk on a smell like that. "You're going to like this I think."

"I think I'll like anything I see here." Dean replied and followed her past the tree and further down the path. "It's nothing like my world."

"I'm sure yours is better." Lily sighed almost in defeat and she slowed down. Dean sensed they were reaching their desired location.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean laughed. "You've got to be kidding me right? I mean my world is so freaking boring compared to this one."

"To you it is mundane," Lily turned to look at him when she spoke. Her eyes were filled with this wanderlust that Dean couldn't even describe in words. "But to me. It's my biggest dream."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

"I imagine you don't have your parents telling you what to do all the time," Lily touched the edge of a tree trunk and made her way around it. Dean eyed her carefully. He didn't need to get in trouble if the princess tripped and hurt herself. "Do you?"

"Well no," Dean debated telling her his parents' cruel fate, but he decided against it. "I don't actually."

"Exactly," Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "You're free. You're not tied to something you don't want to be."

If only she knew Dean thought.

"You know besides fulfilling a century old prophecy of your people and defeating an evil wench living in the 'hundred acre woo'. Yeah, I've got it made," Dean chuckled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Not to mention my obligations back home."

"Figures," Lily gave him a playful smile. "And here I thought you could stay forever?"

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Dean said. "That should count for something."

"Yes it certainly does." Lily was about to say something else when she realized they were. She smiled. "We're here."

Dean looked around. Where she'd led him was an open area of the trees away from the edge of the forest where her people lived. All was calm and quiet. It wasn't an uneasy quiet though it was the perfect kind of quiet. Lily walked into the center of the grounds and stood as though she was waiting. She motioned for Dean to follow her and he reluctantly did. Once he walked over he realized she was surrounded by flowers, glowing flowers. They were all different colors like the drinks at the party and they were as fluorescent as the mushrooms that had guided his journey to Somewhere.

Dean felt a sudden rush of wind and he noticed that the flowers around Lily had begun to fly around them in a vortex that had begun as fast as a crescendo. Lily held out her arms and her hair flew in the breeze. She laughed loudly and it was full of pure happiness. Dean found that he too was laughing and uncovering his face. The flowers flapped their pedals like wings and if Dean could compare them to anything else he'd have called them the most unique little angels he'd ever laid eyes on.

"That was awesome," Lily giggled. "That was what I wanted you to see!"

"Well," Dean replied, laughing a little himself. "That was quite the experience that, may I repeat, you don't get back in my world."

"That was the five hundredth time I've seen that in my young life," Lily blew air out of her mouth and it moved her bangs away from her forehead. "It went from the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my entire life to awesome in a few short years."

"No kidding," Dean looked up at where the flowers had gone. They'd disappeared into the night sky and blended with the stars that he could see. When he looked back down he saw Lily had sat on a fallen log near a small lake and was staring down aimlessly at her reflection. Dean cocked his head slightly like Castiel did, imitating when his friend was confused and he joined her. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Everything." she let out another deep sigh.

"That's kinda vague." Dean sarcastically replied.

"I'm just worried is all," she stated. "I'm worried about the future and my people and I'm worried I'm going to lead the most mundane and boring existence known to mankind or Fae, at least until Puck becomes betrothed, then it will be his problem. Don't you ever worry about that? Living an ordinary life."

"Never." Dean could honestly say that.

"I do," Lily stared at both of their reflections now. "Never leaving here, never meeting the one, and never sharing that first beautiful true love's kiss."

Dean laughed.

"Well don't you ever think about it?" she asked him and Dean found that for the first time he couldn't answer her truthfully.

"I swear if you push me one more time I'm going to rip your wings out!" two figures were crouched in the bushes. Puck and his friend. They were whispered and hissing in one another's ears to shut up and stay still. "Now be quiet."

"Well then quit pushing me back!" his friend complained and rolled his eyes as Puck turned his focus back to his sister and Dean.

Dean tried to answer her, but he couldn't find the words. He hadn't thought much about it honestly. His line of work wasn't really made for forever with anyone. He'd had those apple pie life dreams as Sam always called them, but he'd never acted on them. Nor did he ever think he'd get the chance to. Lily lifted her head up and their faces were so close again. Her hair was cupping her face in a dreamy way and Dean looked at her in a different light for a moment. He felt her hand brush over his on the log and she was gazing at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Her eyes were blown and she had a haze about her. Their eyes were beginning to shut and they could almost feel each other's breath. Lily leaned ever closer and she was almost kissing Dean before she felt the log beneath them roll seemingly on its own plunging them both into the water before them. Lily screamed and Dean made a noise similar to a grunt and they both fell into the depths before swimming back up and sputtering water out from between their lips. All while Puck snickered in the bushes.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked. "Here c'mon let's get back to solid ground."

"Yeah," Lily coughed a bit of water up. "I'm fine."

The annoyance in her voice was evident and Puck heard it loud and clear. His mission was accomplished thus far. But if he knew his sister, he also knew that she wasn't one to give up so easily. A talent she'd clearly picked up from him.

"Son of a bitch," Dean typically would refrain from using profanity in front of royalty, but in that moment it seemed appropriate. "That's cold! Who or what did that? At this point I'm thoroughly convinced that the log could've thrown us off itself."

"I'm sure it was a fluke," Lily was determined to confront her brother later. She knew it was his doing, but refrained from informing Dean. "Let's just get out of here before something else happens."

Dean nodded in agreement and the pair begun to trek back to the dance floor leaving Puck smirking in satisfaction in the bushes while his fellow Warriors argued quietly among themselves.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Lily undressed when she got to her room and into warmer nightclothes. She'd cursed her brother under her breath and wore a look of general annoyance and anger on her face. She snatched up a towel from her dresser and slammed the drawer shut. She trudged over to the doorway and through it before accidentally running into the subject of her frustration.

"It had to be done." Puck stated.

"Why can't you just mind your own business and I'll mind mine?" she glared at her brother looking up at him with disdain. "Is that so hard for you?"

"He's no good for you," Puck said as Lily begun to stomp off back to her bedroom. It made her stop in place and her shoulders stiffen. "I hope you know he's going to break your precious heart with his pretty boy charm. He's no prince charming."

"Well neither are you," Lily shot back. "And you've gotten this far. Dean is the hero our father proclaims him to be. I'm sure of it. He's told me he is here to defeat our worst nightmare and quite frankly I trust his word. I just wish you had the sense to trust him as well."

"The sense?!" Puck scoffed and let out a bout a sarcastic laughter. "Oh sister dear you are blindsided! Emotions are terrible things; they mess with you so badly. Take heed in the human's real intentions I don't think any of them have you in the long term picture."

"We shall see." Lily said as though she was giving Puck a deadly warning. "He has yet to fight or train. You'll see then that he is everything we could've hoped for."

Lily abruptly walked off leaving Puck alone in the corridor of their parent's palace inside the tree. Puck's makeup had worn off quite a bit and his belt hung lopsided on his hips after dancing. Puck watched his sister depart into the nearby bathroom most likely to soak for awhile into the night and he turned away.

"Very well," he said to a no longer listening Lily. "Tomorrow we shall see if your pretty boy can truly dance."

He stood for a moment, thinking over everything his sister had said. He had seen the way she was looking at him and worried deeply in regards to her potentially imprinting on the human. Imprinting was basically mating for life for the Fae. They never left their imprints until the day they died and they rarely ever had a second chance if their imprint was rejected by the other party. Puck knew it would tear his sister's heart in two when Dean rejected her. There was no possible way he would accept it. Puck wanted to chase after his sister and explain it all to her again, but he decided against it and disappeared into the darkness that engulfed the hallway towards his room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean nearly screamed when he felt hands grabbing him and lifting him fast out of his bed at an ungodly hour in the morning. The sheets were still tangled around him and his limbs were flailing in attempt to assault his assailants. It was still dark in his room so he could not clearly make out who they were. Dean struggled against their grip and he arched his back in an attempt to get whoever they were to drop him, but to no avail. Dean kicked and punched and wiggled until the blinding sun hit him and he hit the dirt face first. His assailants dispersed and Dean looked up to see the last face he wanted to.

"Rise and shine pretty boy," Puck stood before Dean with a sword strung through his belt and he tossed one by Dean's side. The blade shimmered in Dean's eyes and he groaned. "I believe as my sister so nicely put it last night, that it's time to see what you're really made of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Prove Your Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean proves himself to Puck's warriors by beating Puck in a fight, but the trickster Fae is less than thrilled.

Dean pushed himself up from the dirt and wiped off the knees of his jeans. The ground was surprisingly moist even though there had been no recent onslaught of rain from the night before. Puck stood before Dean dressed to the brim in battle gear and this time instead of eye makeup he wore two horizontal stripes of black face paint on his cheeks. Dean noticed a lot of other Warrior Fae around him sporting the same face makeup and he hoped it was just for show and he wasn't about to be a human sacrifice for some hoity toity fairy God.

"The human has awoken!" Puck announced to a number of other male Fae who were lurking in the area. "We unfortunately must abide by our rules. He is a guest for one night and then after that, he is treated like one of us!"

Puck threw a sword at Dean. It was nothing like the dagger he had in his pocket that he was going to use to kill the Basket Woman whenever he was given the chance to finally leave the Kingdom and do so. The sword was pure silver and the hilt was black with unfamiliar symbols etched into it in the native Fae language, Dean assumed. Dean ran his fingers over the grooves and divots in the black metal. At the top of the hilt was a small silver wolf's head.

"Ironic isn't it?" Puck chuckled. "Seeing as though Fae hate dogs, I don't know why our ancestors would wield swords with such a vile creature on the tip."

"To keep you on your toes I suppose?" Dean smirked and Puck gave him a look.

"Very funny human," Puck replied sarcastically and he deadpanned. "I'm practically bleeding with laughter."

"I have a name you know." Dean said.

"I won't need to know it once you have gotten the hell out of here." Puck hissed in Dean's ear before walking over towards his fellow Fae and joining their merry group. Puck's smile was sinister as he laughed with the others and Dean swallowed hard. He saw the pure size of some of the Warriors and he knew immediately he had a fight on his hands. They'd probably been training for years too, yet another advantage they had against him.

"Dean," Lily approached him and took his arm. "My parents along with many others are planning on watching this training session. Do the best you can and do not let them get to you. Most of them are as dumb as they look."

"I'll say." Dean snickered.

"This is not some play fight," Lily warned him. "They will trick you and beat you to a pulp if they want to and it is all fair game. You will have to show that you know what you're doing. Our Warriors have been training for years. My brother has too, so much he has risen to be their leader. Just show them what you're made of."

She smiled as she patted Dean on the shoulder and walking back over to her throne next to her parents' and sitting down. She sighed and her mother rubbed the top of her hand in response.

"The human," Puck began to yell in an attempt to quiet the eager crowd and it worked they silenced as soon as he started talking. "He comes to us from a faraway land, a land none of us have dared travel to! Nor have we been to find out, for that matter. No matter, today my Warriors and I will show him how real men fight! He will face each of us and we'll see just how well he does!"

Once the crowd was on the edge of their seats and Dean was thoroughly convinced they came to watch him be executed instead, Puck smirked and raised his hands to the sky.

"Let the games begin!"

The crowd of Fae cheered and Puck faced his parents and gave them a smile. It was a smile his sister could see right through. She gave him a look of disapproval, but all Puck did was turn away and stroll back to his warriors. Dean licked his lips and ran his thumb over the bottom and duller part of the sword. He was contemplated his options. Most of these guys were probably lacking brains as Lily had mentioned, they were just brutes. Though Dean was no match for the brute squad physically maybe just maybe he could outwit them just enough to defeat them without too many bruises.

"First round," Puck announced. "The Human versus Brokk!"

The first rather brutish fairy was tall and had quite the muscle mass too. Dean had easily taken on people that size before, but that didn't mean he hadn't gotten hurt himself in the process. The fairy's hair was golden like Puck's but much longer. It went down to his shoulder blades. His eyes were pure green like the darkest blades of grass. He held a smaller sword than Dean's but by the looks of it he knew how to use it.

"I've never fought a human before, this will be fun." Brokk chuckled and lifted his sword, preparing to strike. Dean did the same. He laughed evilly before taking a swing at Dean which Dean quickly deflected and assumed a new position after.

"Well then," Dean swallowed hard again, he was slightly nervous. These guys meant business. "Let it be known this will be the last time you'll ever fight one."

Dean struck at the other fairy and the tips of their swords clanged. Metal on metal was all that was heard for a good solid twenty minutes before Dean spun halfway as he started backing away from his opposition. His heel slid in the dirt and he stumbled a bit earning another snicker from Puck and Dean shot him a glare. While he was distracted though the fairy brought the hilt of his sword down onto Dean's shoulder and slammed him down. Dean cried out in pain and lay in the dirt. Puck let out a louder laugh and looked among his friends for support. They patted him on the back as if to say 'you were right, Puck'.

Dean felt nothing, but blinding white hot pain and he was seething with rage. How could he be so stupid and slip up like he had? Letting Puck win? It was asinine of him. Dean gripped his badly bruised and probably slightly disfigured shoulder and hissed in agony.

"Use your sword Dean," Lily's voice penetrated through his mind. "If you focus your energy on your sword it will reward you and you will win."

Dean was about to lend a sarcastic reply and say he was working on that, but instead he took her words to heart. This was another world after all; maybe a little magic was worth using. Dean got up and tried to push the pain out of his mind and somehow he did.

"Let's go again." Dean said through clenched teeth. Puck seemed disappointed.

"Oh really?" Puck said, muttering curses under his breath. "Fine. This time it's The Human versus Sindri."

Sindri, another big muscled fairy stepped forward sporting a similar look and sword. He resembled Sam in more ways than Dean could count, though he looked slightly different of course. His hair was just the same length and color, but his eyes were piercing blue. 

"What do they inbreed around here or something?" Dean thought to himself.

Sindri charged immediately leaving Dean little time to react except to jump to the right and out of the way. Sindri stumbled but quickly regained his footing and spun around again to face Dean. He glared at the hunter. He lunged again and Dean deflected the blow. He and Dean sword fought for quite a bit before Dean won by sliding past him and coming up behind him, knocking him out with the hilt of his sword. Dean gave a content smirk when he knew Sindri was knocked out cold and he turned to Puck with confidence.

"Bring it."

Puck sent his best Warriors out against Dean, but as Lily had instructed him he felt his sword and it guided him. He used it the way it should've been used from the beginning and that was why Brokk defeated him. Every time Dean fought now another fairy went down. He shed no blood and he gave none, but it was all the same result and Dean was always the victor. Puck was enraged. He stepped into the fighting arena.

"So the human can fight," Puck announced. "We've established that now I think! But c'mon he's no match for the best."

"Well then Puck," Dean spoke up and all eyes were on him. "Why don't you be a man and fight me yourself?"

Some Fae gasped and others whispered. Puck's ego was being challenged and nobody ever dared to challenge Puck. The results were usually disastrous. Puck glared and bared his teeth.

"Fine," he sneered. "I challenge you human. I assure you, you will regret this."

Puck unsheathed his own sword. It was different from the others. His blade was still silver, but the head on the tip of his sword's hilt was a snake. The symbol of trickery and sinister intentions. Dean's stomach churned at the thought of Somewhere's biggest trickster fighting him and he knew deep down that Puck most likely did not fight fair. Even now as he circled Dean the sun beamed down on them and his eyes seemed to play off of it and they were slits like a reptile. Puck smirked and lunged skillfully at Dean, actually catching the hunter off guard. Puck wasn't like the others. He used his brains when he fought not his brawn. That had Dean worried most of all. Not that Dean wasn't smart, but it was usually Sam who took care of the thinking between the two of them.

"Scared, human?" Puck asked as they circled again.

"Not even close," Dean replied with more confidence than he had in him. "What about you?"

"I'm positively shaking in my boots." Puck replied sarcastically and struck Dean's sword again and Dean carefully deflected both blows. Puck looked down at his sword and tossed it up before catching it again. It flipped completely halfway through the toss. Puck gripped the hilt in his left hand now instead of his right. He let out a loud exaltation before he and Dean went at it. Dean's sword clanked against his. The echo from the metal was almost deafening to the ears. Puck was putting up a hell of an impressive fight. He was certainly determined to win and that was exactly why Dean had to. He couldn't give the fairy anymore food for his overwhelmingly large ego.

Dean waited until Puck was distracted, which he had to admit wasn't easy and he slid in between the fairy's legs and ended up behind him. Puck, confused as ever, turned around and before he could react Dean kicked his feet out from underneath him so the fairy was on his knees and his sword fell beside him. Dean gladly kicked it away from him and held the blade of his sword to the fairy's neck. Sweat beaded on Puck's forehead as he waited for his fate. Dean side stepped him instead, but kept the blade in place.

"Would you look at that?" Dean announced. The crowd was in utter shock. "Not so strong without your sword are you? Ain't that a crying shame?"

The crowd lost it and they began chanting Dean's name and clapping and yelling for him. Puck glared in response and ground his teeth in fury. Dean laughed in victory and turned back to him, getting up in his face before he whispered.

"Oh and my name isn't human, my name is Dean."

He kicked Puck to the ground, not hard at all, but enough so that he fell face first in the dirt and grunted. Dean went off to greet his fan club as they crowded around him and began to ask him one million questions a minute. Puck rubbed his back and clumsily got up from the ground. His mother and father were shaking Dean's hand and talking to him as well. Dean gave the King a big smile and the Queen kissed his hand. Puck had a look of pure anger and it grew as his sister stared right at him and gave him a knowing smirk. Puck limped over to his sword and picked it up. It felt heavy in his hand, but he gripped it so tightly that it cut into his palm even though it was the hilt. He bit his lip so hard that it bled as well. He jerked his head back to stare at the gawking group and then stormed off towards the tree palace. He disappeared unnoticed by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Ogress Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Mike become slightly suspicious of Sam and Bobby. Dean wakes up to another round of children being stolen.

The one thing Sam didn't feel was the eyes on him as he walked from the local drug store back to the motel.

The thing he expected the least was to be verbally assaulted the second he walked through the door by someone other than Bobby.

"You've been on this case for two days already not counting today." Miranda Howe glared at Sam. Bobby rolled his eyes as he stood behind her. "And yet you still haven't found my daughter? Care to explain why two of you are just sitting here while your third absent agent is off somewhere?"

Sam stopped in his tracks, caught off guard at first, and then he stared at Bobby for help.

"Don't look at me boy," Bobby shrugged. "She already tried to drill me. This one's on you to explain."

Sam could've predicted a dirty joke from Dean's mouth at what Bobby had said had the man been there. But truth was Bobby and Sam couldn't get in contact with Dean either. They'd tried to locate anywhere he could've possibly gone, but they were at a loss as to where the portal was. Sam set down the aspirin he'd bought on the side table near his bed and then faced Miranda.

"Our other agent is tracking a lead right now," Sam said, it wasn't exactly a lie. "He didn't want to leave without telling you, but you know the way the FBI works."

"Don't bullshit me," Miranda raised her voice ever so slightly. "I can't reach him by phone either. He won't answer. He's probably not even doing his job right now."

Sam stayed silent.

"Fine," Miranda sighed. "I'm calling him now since you're not going to tell me."

Miranda dialed Dean's number for the fourteenth time. Sam swallowed hard when the phone started ringing from the bedside table drawer. Miranda looked confused at first, but then infuriated. She stomped over to the side table, dug out Dean's phone, and held it up to Sam and Bobby.

"Working on a lead huh?" she said.

"Miranda," Sam tried to reason with her. "We can explain."

"You'd better have a good explanation then."

Sam took a deep breath and against his better judgment he told Miranda everything. He explained what his brother, he, and Bobby really were. He explained what they were hunting. He explained where and why Dean had gone. He stopped after Miranda gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're crazy," Miranda scoffed. "All of you. Wherever your fake agent is you can tell him to shove it up his ass. I'll find my daughter myself if I have to. Don't think I won't report you if either of you ever talk to me again."

"Miranda," Sam exclaimed when the woman walked out the door, slamming it behind her. "Please just listen!"

"Sam don't," Bobby stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. "You'll make it worse. Right now we've gotta stay under the radar again and pray Dean will be back in two days or we have to go to him."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Sam sighed. "You're right."

Meanwhile Miranda stomped down the sidewalk, holding back tears as she stared at all of the wreaths on the doors. Some with ribbons, some without, and hers now sporting a ribbon for town strength and pride even in the wake of tragedy. It was safe to say she wasn't proud in the least. Every bone in her body ached to hold her missing daughter. They ached for everyone to hold their own child once again. She was so distracted in her hopeful thoughts that she didn't see her friend the Sheriff and ran smack dab into him.

"Mike," Miranda apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Mike replied. "You looked like you were deep in thought anyway."

"Just thinking about everything," Miranda looked around. "I feel as though we've been thrown into a silent war zone."

"I want them back too," Mike commented. "As badly as you do."

"It's been so long for you," Miranda sighed. "That damn agent lied to me and now he's vanished and I doubt I'll ever see my daughter again."

"Agent Paul?" Mike was confused. "What do you mean he lied to you?"

"He's gone," Miranda huffed and threw her scarf back around her shoulders. "And now I don't know if the kids will ever come back."

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere," Miranda rolled her eyes. "Or wherever the hell those kids claim they went."

Miranda walked away from Mike swiftly off down the sidewalk towards her house. Mike felt like he'd been sideswiped. He'd been trying for years to figure out where the kids went and here this new guy came along and found the place they'd gone. Apparently he hadn't come back though. That made Mike worry. He had a thought though, if he talked to the two agents that Agent Paul had come to town with then maybe he could find the answer to the question that had been haunting his town for far too long? Mike debated going to the motel first, but then remembered he was pulling a double shift that night. He decided to go home instead and get some shut eye before his next round of work.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean awoke to crying and screams outside of his little guest house. He sprang up out of bed and immediately grabbed the dagger the old medicine man had given him and ran to the window to take a look. Luckily he'd fallen asleep in his clothes that evening after a long dinner with the King and Queen of the Kingdom. Dean grabbed his shoes, slipped them on, and ran down the long hallway, down the twisting stairs and outside. Around him he saw destroyed homes on the ground, dead animals that had managed to be in the way of the evil and weeping mothers on their knees with their faces in their hands. Puck's army was walking; some were limping, back from the direction where the giant beast had gone.

Dean heard the Basket Woman's cry echo in the distance through the night and his blood turned cold.

Puck was gripping his sword and glaring in disgust at what had just occurred. His mother, father, and sister watched from afar and came closer only when he stopped in the courtyard.

"The foul she-beast has struck again!" Puck announced. "She took three this time. Two of which were ours!"

Dean knew the mischievous fairy was referring to children. He didn't want to even think if one of them was Sierra, Miranda's daughter, or not. Puck looked as though he'd gotten very little sleep that night already without his stare that could give small children nightmares. His shoulders were tense and he wore almost no battle gear which led Dean to believe he too had rolled out of bed in time to pursue the Basket Woman, but not to stop her. Dean doubted they even knew exactly what they were dealing with. All he knew was that Lily was looking at him as if he should speak up and the king and the queen looked disheartened. They simply didn't know what to do anymore. Dean thought about what the king had said when he'd first arrived at the fairy kingdom in Somewhere. Someone was destined to be their hero. Since the first child had disappeared they'd been terrorized by this monster and as a community built on peace Dean could tell that was all they wanted once again. Whether Dean was willing to be nobility or not didn't matter anymore. He knew what he had to do.

"I know how to stop her," Dean yelled over the mass confusion and all eyes turned to him. "I know what she is as well!"

"A beast is what she is," a male fairy exclaimed. "She has wrecked our kingdom for years and stolen our young and those of the humans too!"

"You can't stop her," another fairy gave Dean a look. "No one can."

Dean slowly pulled out his dagger. The Fae gasped. It glimmered in the moonlight and the lighted mushrooms that adorned the ground. Dean held it high above his head and when he spoke he acknowledged everyone who was listening.

"This dagger was given to me by a man who knows of this creature," Dean explained. "He is from my world. He is a hunter like I am. We specialize in these things. This dagger if I get close enough to stab the monster with it, it'll kill her."

"How do you know it's a her?" Sindri asked. "We barely kept up with it. There's no way you could know the gender?"

"I know because I know what creature she is," Dean replied. "She's called the Basket Woman and she's a creep. She eats kids. Don't worry though she's kind of stupid. Some of them get free. She's got to be stopped because the people in this town in my world? They're suffering. They think their kids are dead. Well I'm here to find them and I'm here to kill the Basket Woman."

"I cannot allow you to go off without the proper things," the King said to Dean. "I insist you join the ranks of Puck's Warriors. You can teach them what to do in order to defeat her and there is safety in numbers. I will not allow you to go after her alone my son."

"Father," Puck spoke up. "With all do respect, I believe my Warriors and I can handle this alone. We're perfectly capable."

"Puck please," Lily defended her father. "Father is right. Dean is a valuable asset to your team. You simply must have him go with you."

"You heard the lady Puck," Dean stared at the young Prince. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I could lose my throne or my sanity because of you." Puck muttered to himself.

"For tonight you should rest," the King ordered. "Tomorrow bright and early you shall train. If you are to fight her then you need all of the skills you can acquire from one another."

Puck glared at Dean and turned away, ordering something at his Warriors in the language of the Fae and they all walked off in the opposite direction. Lily smiled at Dean and he gave her a fake smile back. He wasn't exactly thrilled about working with her brother, who basically hated his guts, but if it was going to bring the children back to where they belonged, then Dean could put the animosity beside and fight.

The Queen and Lily walked off towards their chambers and Dean sheathed his dagger in his belt, looking around one last time at the damage, before he walked back to his guest house to get some sleep. It was going to be a long day when morning finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean trains with the Warriors of the Fae to prepare for the battle with the Basket Woman.

The early morning dew stuck to the golden flowers which lined the path from the tree houses to the battlefield as Dean made his way towards the training grounds of the Warriors of the Fae. The sun was just beginning to rise above the trees and his thoughts wandered to the Basket Woman's attack the night before. He'd heard the children's screams and if only he'd gotten out there sooner he might have been able to slay the bitch. The fairy King Oberon had made a valid point though, Dean had more safety in numbers and if he could somehow get the mischievous son of the King on his side he'd be golden. Dean knew that wasn't going to be easy, but the least he could do was try starting that day. He'd already proven to everyone else that he wasn't there to fight by putting Puck in his rightful place at the sword fighting arena, but Puck still seemed to be on his high horse. Dean was hoping today that he could knock the fairy right off of it.

Horses quickly became the topic at hand when Dean approached the stables and was greeted by Sindri and a few other Warriors who would be joining in on the excursion. Puck pulled on his riding boots nearby and grimaced when Dean came into his view. He tightened the strap on his bow and arrow sheath and turned to see his sister by his side and smirking.

"Feeling a bit defeated there brother?" Lily asked in a playful voice.

"You know damn well how I feel." Puck replied harshly. "You expect me to learn anything from that bumbling idiot of a human?"

"He has a name you know..." Lily was a bit offended at her brother's words. She'd really grown to like Dean during his stay in the Kingdom. More than she'd ever admit to anyone who asked.

"As if I care," Puck pulled on his finger-less riding gloves. "Anyway Princess I'm surprised you aren't over there pep talking your boyfriend and conspiring against me?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily protested, but kept her voice low for her face had flushed red at the mention of Dean being anything more than a simple acquaintance to her and she didn't want said person to hear his name in their conversation.

"But you wish him to be," Puck grabbed his saddle and thrust it onto the back of a white horse with sparkling blue eyes. The horse whinnied and kicked up his front right hoof in recognition of his master. "I warn you sister dear. Humans are nothing but trouble. Trust in me that he will only break your heart in the end. Imprinting is a dangerous endeavor for one's emotions."

"I suppose that you also think you know everything? Do you not?" Lily grabbed a saddle as well and threw it up onto the back of her brown horse named Nutty. She mounted him and grabbed the reins. "I also want you to know that I am coming with you."

"Lily this is a highly dangerous time to go for a ride." Puck warned her. "You do not wish for me to tell father do you?"

"You won't do that." Lily smirked playfully at her brother and commanded for her horse to walk over towards the others. Puck rolled his eyes and mounted his horse named Moonbeam and caught up to his sister before he began address his Warriors and Dean.

"We're going to the pass." Puck instructed. "I will not tolerate anyone who falls behind or slacks. Mount your horses gentlemen and then we're off!"

"Dean does not have a horse." Sindri spoke up.

"Give him Argo," Puck instructed. "I'm sure he's the most fitting steed for the human."

Dean was suddenly handed the reins of a brown and white speckled horse that seemed to be a constant state of being ready to have a temper tantrum. The horse blew air out of its nose and stomped its front hoof. Dean gulped as the other Warriors started off behind Puck. Lily waited for Dean though, smiling through his whole attempt to mount the horse and when he finally got on, the look on his face.

"You've never ridden before have you?" she chuckled.

"Not in a long time," Dean admitted. "I never thought I ever would again."

"Just follow my lead." Lily instructed and gave her horse the command to walk. Nutty started to follow the other warriors and after a few moments of trying everything and then finally the same command Dean's horse started to move too and as he followed close behind Lily and they went into the woods.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean was sure he'd seen every beautiful piece to the puzzle that was Somewhere until the group had gotten out of the woods and had started on a new path. They were in another part of the woods that was less dense and was lined with shorter trees. Most of which were weeping willows. Small streams cut through the land and water poured over tiny stones everywhere it dipped creating mini waterfalls. Tiny fish with long flowing tails swam through the water of a rather large stream that was underneath a bridge the group crossed over. Dean and Lily paused a moment to look at them and Dean could spy his own reflection in the water, almost as though he was swimming down there with them. He smiled in response and Lily smiled at his reaction to the fish. Puck looked back from the front of the group and gave a look of disdain. He snapped his fingers, discreetly hidden by his waist, and one of the bigger fish responded to his command and jumped out of the water, hitting Dean in the face with it's tail. Lily gasped and Dean sputtered and looked at the fish as it jumped past him and into the other side of the water. Dean rubbed his cheek where the fish had smacked him and Lily burst into laughter moments later causing Dean to chuckle. Puck rolled his eyes and the group kept going towards the pass.

They went through another patch of trees that were different from the rest. These trees had faces and they could talk. They waved to Lily and Dean as the two went by on their horses and Puck muttered something under his breath from the front of the line. Dean was suddenly lifted off of Argo and was hanging by his ankle from a tree branch that resembled a hand almost. Dean struggled to get free and Lily simply laughed it off again. She motioned for the tree to pick her up too and the tree smiled and grabbed Lily by the waist, lifting her off of Nutty and swinging her through the air. Dean stared up at her and she gave a bright wide smile to him from above. Eventually the tree started to move both Dean and her back towards their horses and it set them down gently back on their saddles. Dean was just thankful to be upright again. Lily was still giggling and smiling at him and Puck was angry that his incantation had worn off so soon. He kept wordlessly leading the group towards their destination though.

The rest of the journey was like a far off dream. Dean saw mountains far beyond the valley they were walking the horses through. Will o' the wisps floated lazily around Dean and Lily's heads and Dean looked up into the clouds when a giant shadow passed over them. He gasped when he realized it was an enormous red dragon. It was beyond him how something that big hadn't taken out the Basket Woman already, but then again maybe that was why he was there? He didn't know about taking over a throne or anything, but maybe he'd been chosen for something big after all?

Puck dismounted in an empty grassy area near a large river that was fast moving and traveling in the direction of the mountains. There was one larger oak tree near the water and at its bank was a large area of rocky terrain. Puck's Warriors dismounted as well as Lily and Dean followed suit. Puck's arrows clacked together in the sheath he kept them in as he walked over to the water's edge, unsheathed his sword with the snake head hilt, and dipped it into the water. He muttered a few words in a language Dean didn't understand under his breath and then turned to face the group again.

"We train here first," Puck commanded. "Then the human explains his way of killing the she-beast."

"Aye Puck!" his warriors said in unison. Dean swallowed hard when his eyes locked with Puck's icy cold stare. The fairy looked ready to spill blood at a moment's notice and Dean felt his stomach drop to his feet when he motioned for him to step forward towards him. Puck held up his sword and motioned for Dean to unsheathe his. The hunter did and immediately Puck began to fight him. Dean's blows were precise, but Puck's were well orchestrated. The two of them were a pretty even match. Two of Puck's other Warriors were training as well near their fearless leader and Dean. Lily sat with Sindri under the oak tree. Sindri smoked a pipe, releasing a sweet smelling smoke into the air. Lily had grown up with the smell. It had always lingered on her older brother's clothes when he'd hugged her after training every day when she was a small child. It was one of her favorite smells.

"Dean is impressive swordsman." Sindri pointed out. "He's a fairly even match for your brother."

"If only Puck would see it that way..." Lily sighed and Sindri took another drag from the pipe. He blew the smoke out and manipulated the shape with his magic to make it look like a running stallion. He blew on it and the stallion ran away up into the sky away from their sight. "He sees Dean only as a threat."

"Puck has always been protective and driven," Sindri explained. "He doesn't like threats to his place in your family's hierarchy."

"Dean is not a threat though," Lily defended her human friend. "He is going to help us, those children too."

"Puck unfortunately doesn't see it that way." Sindri sighed. Lily could tell that he agreed with her in some regards, but he was going to stay loyal to his superior. Honestly she couldn't blame him, but at the same time she had hoped he was willing to give Dean a chance.

Dean was channeling his inner hunter in order to stay on his toes against Puck, mainly because he was slightly suspicious that the fairy was actually going to impale him. He had only fallen once and scraped his hand. It was bleeding slightly, but Dean's adrenaline overpowered the stinging. Puck paused only a moment to catch his breath, but it wasn't a moment too soon.

The Basket Woman's fearful cry echoed through the valley and immediately Puck's Warriors turned and gasped as she showed her ugly face and roared fiercely. Puck shot one last glare at Dean before sheathing his sword and quickly turning to his bow and arrow. Sindri hopped up and slid his sword into his hand. The other two Warriors charged at her and Dean stood in place contemplating his move. He had less than a moment's notice to do so when a scream pierced the air and Lily was being lifted into the Basket Woman's iron grip. Puck, wide eyed and fearful, shot an arrow at the Basket Woman's cheek and it stuck in it causing her to shriek and turn and face him. He glared at her and screamed something in the language of the Fae which Dean could easily decipher as some sort of profanity. He started off towards her and Dean ran after him. The Basket Woman was walking off towards the north side of the river with Lily crying out for help in her hand. Puck ran swiftly and Dean was about to follow even further when he was suddenly knocked in the face by an unknown force and he plummeted into the rushing water.

Dean felt the rushing torrents of river water enveloping him, but he refused to go down drowning. Dean fought the current and managed to get up once for air before he was dragged down under again. He swam down first hoping to escape the majority of the river's torrent of water. His sword was dragging him down and it was heavy on his hip, but still he persevered. He finally broke free of the water's strong grip and sputtered, coughing as he crawled onto the bank. He coughed up a ton of water first before looking around. He saw Puck on his side on the ground, an arrow in his shoulder and he was shaking and groaning in pain, his eyes screwed closed tightly. Two other Warriors lay dead nearby. Sindri was unconscious, his sword lying next to him and all Dean saw to the left was the backside of the Basket Woman lumbering off towards her cave wherever it was. Lily was still in her hand. Dean laid his head down and closed his eyes in defeat and pain. The water lapped at his ankles and it wasn't until a short time later he felt that he was being lifted up from where he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	12. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck blames Dean for his sister's capture. Mike insists on going with Sam and Bobby to Somewhere.

Dean woke up to a few beautiful fairy handmaidens staring at him and one was treating a minor injury he'd sustained scraping his arm on the rocks under the river water. On the bed next to him was Puck, who was just beginning to wake up and had a wrap around his shoulder from where the arrow had been pulled. The white wrap was starting to turn red from the blood he'd lost. Sindri was across from them, standing against the wall. He'd only suffered bruising and one cut running from his cheek to his chin where he'd fallen. He had his arms crossed and he was staring at his commander and Dean. Puck groaned as he sat up and immediately he pointed a finger at Dean and tried to practically jump him. The nurses stopped him though much to Dean's relief.

"This is your fault!" Puck exclaimed. "You are the one who made her want to come along!"

"Well as I recall you also did nothing to stop her." Dean retaliated. He was getting sick of this. "So if we're blaming people here, I blame you more than anyone else."

"You incorrigible simpleton!" Puck yelled, staring down daggers in Dean's direction. Both of them were at a standstill since they'd both managed to stand and get up from their beds somehow. "Take that back!"

"I won't take back the truth!" Dean replied, glaring. "You're the one who let her come with us and she got captured ya ass hat!"

"That's it!" Puck growled and started towards Dean, but a bruised up Sindri intervened and stared Puck down.

"Puck," Sindri calmly said. "I have never spoken back to you in all of my millennium of service I have given you. I have never defied you or deceived you. Now I am asking you to listen to me for once in your life. You are behaving like a spoiled child and I wish it would stop! Arguing with Dean will not bring your sister back. Acting on it with him will. Now, Dean clearly has the weapon that will kill this beast of burden and you have the knowledge of these lands. Only by you two working together can we be successful in bringing Princess Lily home and killing the Basket Woman."

"I refuse to work with the human." Puck replied adamantly.

"Listen buddy," Dean broke in front of Sindri. "I'm gonna set the record straight. I'm not after your damn crown. I don't even freaking want it! Quite frankly I don't give a damn about it in the least. I came here because kids were being taken from the town I'm staying in, in my world and they were being taken here by that Basket bitch. I came here to stop her, not argue with a little twat whose only goal, I'm pretty sure since I got here, is to eliminate me. Now while we sit around with our thumbs in our asses your sister could be getting prepped for cook time right about now. So do you want to waste your breath and hers arguing with me or do you want to save her?"

"Fine." Puck muttered and grabbed his shirt from the nearby chair. He'd been stripped down to his under armor and socks. He reached for his boots next and tugged them on. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it in his belt loop. He turned to face his only Warrior left from the day's excursion besides Dean. He'd been told of the others' demise and Puck felt a twinge of anger in response to their death being due to the Basket Woman. Dean walked out of the room first, grabbing his things along the way.

"I'm so glad you see it my way." Sindri smiled like he'd just let Puck in on the biggest secret in Fae history.

"Put a sock in it Sindri." Puck replied. "If you're wrong about him I swear..."

"What? You will kill your best friend too?" Sindri chuckled. "Puck I thought you agreed long ago that your obsession for the crown wouldn't become just that, an obsession. You have let it consume you to the point that the man offering to help you return your captured sister has become a competitor to you."

"My father believes him to be the chosen one." Puck sighed. "I've just worked so hard for this and my father sees none of it, none of the effort I have put in for these lands and their protection along with the protection of our people."

"You heard Dean," Sindri said, grabbing his sword and sheathing it on his belt. "He doesn't want your title. He wants this to be over as much as the rest of us do. So man up Puck. Be the Warrior we have both been training to be since day one."

Sindri left the room too, leaving Puck alone with his mixed up thoughts.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"We've given him ample time," Bobby said to Sam as the two locked and loaded. They were about to head out to find Dean. They'd given him a few days to come back and so far he hadn't. The natives were getting restless as Bobby had put it and they needed to get the kids back. "Now we gotta go rescue that idjit like usual."

"Hey be nice Bobby," Sam put his gun into the back of his pants. "He volunteered to go to Neverland to save the kids, we're going because we have to."

"Yeah," Bobby threw his backpack over his shoulder and turned to look back at Sam. "Cuz he's an idjit."

Bobby swung open the door to the motel room and was beyond shocked to see who was standing there before them. Sam couldn't think of a single word to say either.

"I'm coming with you." Mike said to them as he stood with his pistol in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	13. Excursions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bobby and Mike set off for Somewhere. Meanwhile, Dean and others set off to find Princess Lily.

Sam and Bobby had spent a Hell of a lot of time trying to convince Mike that he did not want to go with them, but the Sheriff had insisted and was not backing down. Eventually the two hunters had to let him come with them. They had wasted enough time as it was and they needed to figure out a way to get to where Dean had. It wasn't like they could go get more ingredients from their informant. His shop was in the next town over and they just didn't have that kind of time. So that was how they found themselves wandering near the woods, trying to find some sign of a portal, but so far they weren't having much luck.

"Balls," Bobby cursed. "We don't have the time or the gas to get to the next town over to get another round of herbs."

"There has to be some other way." Sam sighed, he hated accepting defeat of any kind.

Mike suddenly broke away from the two of them, earning confused looks from the hunters, and he marched over to where the stuffed dog had been found. He paused a moment and looked around a moment before he called out a name.

"Org!" Mike yelled. "I know you're out there! I know we're not kids, but please we're here to rescue them. Please let us in!"

Sam and Bobby practically jumped out of their skins when a rather grotesque looking troll appeared nearby at the tree line. The air behind him rippled in tiny clear waves. He stared at Mike a moment before either of them spoke.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Mike?" Org said. "I'm surprised you haven't come before now."

"It wasn't as bad as it was back then until now," Mike sighed. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. I started this and I'm determined to finally finish it."

"One of your own is already headed that way," Org explained. "He's going towards the mountains. Fast speed to you all."

Org motioned to the rippling air and it opened sort of like a door. Mike waited for his companions to follow him. Sam swallowed hard and looked behind them at the town one more time before he made his way over to the portal and went through it. Bobby followed close behind him and then with one final look to the troll Mike was the last to enter and the portal closed behind all of them. When they reached the other side the woods were dark and they looked down at a path illuminated by blue mushrooms. Sam felt as though he was on some sort of drugs, but then remembered the type of case they were on and he looked up at Mike for an explanation. Bobby did too.

"Look I'll explain on the way," Mike said. "But for now we've got to head north. I know the...people there. Dean will most likely be among them. Hopefully we can catch him before he heads out to kill this monster of yours."

Bobby still stared, but Sam nodded in response and Mike started to lead them down the path towards the field and to the woods where they needed to go.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The Kingdom was on high alert and Dean, Sindri and Puck were currently saddling up for the long journey into the mountains which lay ahead of them. The King was currently wishing his son and Sindri the best before he got to Dean. Dean was securing the knife that was guaranteed to kill the Basket Woman so he was certain it couldn't fall while he was riding or fighting off whatever creatures were out there before they got to the Basket Woman's lair. Dean wasn't worried so much about himself though. He was more worried about the princess. It had been a bad idea to let her join them when they were training. If she hadn't come along she'd be safe and Dean couldn't help but blame himself a little. She was clearly feeling things for him which Dean could never reciprocate and he felt bad for leading her on even if it hadn't been on purpose. It was no surprise that Puck did not like him; if anybody ever led Sam on the tiniest bit Dean was almost guaranteed to kick their ass.

"Good luck to you Dean," King Oberon walked over to him. Queen Titania did not join him. Dean had heard she'd been bed ridden from the grief of her daughter being taken. He hoped it was not too serious. "May your travels be safe and successful; I have something I must bestow upon you now for the battle."

"Yes sir," Dean nodded and awaited the King's gift. "I'll get your daughter back to you, I promise you."

"I place these herbs in your care," the King handed Dean a bunch of herbs folded into a cloth. "They will heal any wound inflicted on you or others or poison injected in you or others. Use them well, but sparingly."

"Thank you King Oberon," Dean nodded. He looked over at Puck who had already mounted his horse and was packing his bow and arrow on his back. Sindri was right behind him on an all black horse. Dean mounted Argo and looked over at his traveling companions.

"I am trusting you three to return with my daughter and the children," King Oberon gave them a determined look. "Do not fail me."

"I will not let you down father. I will bring Lily home. I swear it." Puck nodded and started walking his horse towards the bridge over the tiny river leading into the woods. Sindri nodded in response also and followed close behind Puck who was in the lead. Dean gave a salute and looked back at the king and his fear stricken people. Dean's look became one of determination as well and he grabbed onto the reins. He commanded the horse to trot and then to gallop once Puck and Sindri took off over the bridge into the forest in the direction of the mountains. As Dean crossed over the wooden planks, he realized that the sound he heard wasn't just the horse's hooves on the bridge, but rather it was the sound of his fast beating heart as well. And his heartbeat was all the hunter heard as the trees passed by him, faster than lightning itself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I was the one who introduced the portal to Somewhere into our world," Mike explained. "When I was a kid I used to spend a lot of time in the woods, because I didn't have many friends. I accidentally stumbled upon the portal when I tripped over a fallen log. The woods used to expand a lot further, but the people who built the town started cutting them down. I fell onto the path we're on now and Org was the first person, or rather creature, I met. He helped me up and showed the world I'd come across for awhile. I was gone for two days without realizing it. Eventually I made it back to my worried parents, but I never went back for fear I'd scare them like that all over again."

"Did you tell them where you had gone?" Sam inquired.

"They'd never have believed me so I didn't tell them anything," Mike said. "But that didn't stop me from thinking about the place though. I went back a few times, but not for long. I started writing about my friends there and drawing pictures about it and such, just like these other kids who have gone missing nowadays, are doing. But the problem was I started drawing things which didn't actually exist there. I started making monsters that I had to fight along with my friends there. What I didn't know at the time was that I had unleashed a monster upon them just by believing it was real. I had heard of the creature from older folks who passed the Native American tale around, but I never thought I could actually make her appear."

"Like a Tulpa symbol," Bobby responded. He was trailing the group. "But she only needed the imagination of one kid to bring her here."

"I guess," Mike sighed. "When I grew up I stopped going to Somewhere. I got married and had a kid of my own. I used the stories of Somewhere as bedtime stories for my son. I didn't know he'd actually believe me. One night I woke up to check on him and he was gone. I ran out of the house searching and then I went into the woods to look there. I found his teddy bear near where the portal was. I couldn't go because I was too old, my soul was that is. But my son has yet to ever come back and I can only think that evil bitch ate him."

"Wait if you're the one who opened up the world between Somewhere and us then that means-?"

"I haven't been very forthcoming about my identity I guess," Mike sighed. "My name is Michael Rolland. My son's name is Christopher Rolland."

Sam and Bobby were so shocked they stopped walking just to look over at him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean, Sindri and Puck had reached the end of the woods. The trees were beginning to thin out and the air was getting chillier and crisper. Dean pulled his jacket tighter and his horse whinnied before carrying on. It was as if he could sense where they were going. Dean placed his hand on the horse's neck and petted him softly in hopes of calming his nerves a bit. Puck still led the group, but Dean couldn't help but notice a twinge of fear in the Warrior's eyes. Dean wanted to say something, but the words weren't coming to him. He figured they still were not on the best of terms, so he opted to keep his mouth shut. Sindri followed close behind Dean, as if he was protecting their savior. Dean did have the knife that would kill the beast after all, but he didn't think that was any reason to put him on a pedestal.

"Stay close." Puck ordered. "We're coming up on the pass."

Sindri caught up and followed behind Dean. Dean's swallowed hard as the trio made their way through the opening to the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	14. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sindri and Puck make their way through the mountain pass to the Basket Woman's lair.

Puck was agitated to say the least. His shoulder was killing him and he had the infernal human Sindri had insisted was useful at the back of the pack. He couldn't understand Sindri's blind faith in the man responsible for his sister's capture, but he was far too determined and in too much pain to question his best Warrior and best friend. He had his reasons and Puck was fearful he'd blow up on him if he uttered a single word so he kept his mouth shut.

Puck had always enjoyed taking rides on Moonbeam near the river and following it to the countryside of Somewhere, but never once had he ventured through the mountains for pleasure. He'd heard pray tell of their dangers and the creatures that lurked there besides the Basket Woman who now called it her home as well. He hadn't wanted to tangle with any of them, but it appeared now he would have to. He wasn't afraid of course, but more worried for his sister and what he fate could be or already was and he was concerned that the human of their group would slow them down. Puck met Dean's eyes once when he looked back and then he quickly looked away. Dean sighed and kept his hands around Argo's reigns. Sindri shot him a small smile.

"Do not pay Puck any mind." Sindri explained. "He is simply worried about his sister Lily."

"It is my fault ya know." Dean replied. "She only came to the training because I was there."

"I figured as much," Sindri nodded. "She has always been a curious child, but she has never taken any interest in her brother's work before now. Not since you became a part of it."

"I take it you've known her your whole life too?" Dean asked.

"She would play with us when we were younger," Sindri told Dean. "She would tag along with us, tearing through the woods like the Warriors Puck and I would grow up to be one day. Puck would keep her entertained with his magic and I would stake claims for us in the woods. It was all child's play until we started to actually grow up. Puck and I went off to training day after day and Lily was left alone to play by herself. But when Puck would come home, did she jump for joy and run into his arms. It was a sight to behold. It still brings a smile to my face just thinking about it. She's like the sibling I never had, Puck is too."

"They're very close I take it, Puck and Lily?" Dean said. "My brother and I are too. I understand Puck's recklessness in going after her. If only he would understand that I know how he feels."

"Puck has always had a protective nature since we were children." Sindri replied. "He has always wanted to protect Lily from day one from anyone or anything that might hurt her. He has wanted his father's crown for so many years as well, in order to protect our people from any harm. You are basically a threat to all of that in his eyes. Especially when King Oberon decided you were the supposed chosen one of our legends. Personally I am beginning to think the King is falling a bit off his rocker these days."

Dean looked a bit confused as to what Sindri was saying. He maneuvered Argo around a pile of fallen rocks from the cliffs above.

"He claimed the first human to ever come here was the supposed chosen one as well," Sindri said. "I think he was just looking to push Puck to work harder for what he so desired. This time; however, he's running solely on fear, especially now that his only daughter has been taken. Lily never cared much for the throne nor the responsibility of it. If Puck was to take the throne as King he could either imprint and marry or he and Lily would rule as acting King and Queen. Lily is ambitious yes, but not in the way we need to rule the Kingdom."

"Imprint?" Dean was still confused. 

"It is a ritual of our people," Sindri explained. "We love intimately only once in our lives, twice if we are extremely lucky. It is an instinctual thing called an imprint and we feel it deep inside. Basically experiencing what I believe you humans consider the symptoms of a crush? If the person we imprint on accepts the imprint we remain happy and with them until we both cease to exist. If the imprint is rejected the fairy will go into a deep depression which they sometimes do not come out of. Some have taken their own lives over a failed imprinting."

Dean's stomach dropped to his feet. Lily had basically been acting like a schoolgirl with a crush around him since he'd arrived. She couldn't have imprinted on him could she? 

"Have you imprinted?" Dean found himself asking without really realizing.

"Not yet," Sindri smiled ever so slightly. "I hope that when I do though, they accept it."

Dean nodded, taking it all in, but mostly worried about Lily's potential imprint on him that he could in no way reciprocate. He changed the subject to take his mind off of it.

"You said I wasn't the first human to come here," Dean inquired. "Who was?"

"Why it was Mi—"

Sindri was cut off by a loud growl which echoed down from above the group. Above them, at least twenty yellow eyed wolves stared down at them as though they were bait. The wolves descended upon high until they were jumping in front of the group and waiting to attack. Puck stared into the eyes of the lead wolf and glared at him, hoping he would stand down. Dean and Sindri reached for their swords not a moment too late for the wolves sprung at the group and begun to attack. The lead wolf's fangs were bared as he leapt at Puck and knocked him off his terrified horse. The wolf pinned him down and snarled, Puck could feel the creature's hot breath on his face and he struggled to reach for his sword that had been knocked slightly away from him.

Dean jumped off of Argo's back and into the group of wolves. He slashed at their flanks and the feet of one in particular. Some of the wolves howled in pain and stumbled away from him against their pack leader's orders. Dean stabbed a few to death on the spot and most of the rest retreated back into the mountains. Sindri stabbed quite a few, taking them down when they jumped on his back and went for his throat. Sindri quickly joined Dean in pursuit of the wolf attacking Puck. Before they could reach him though, the wolf took a large bite into his shoulder and Puck cried out in agony. He kicked at the wolf's belly and the lead wolf went flying away from him, landing in a heap. He was going in for the final kill before Sindri drove his sword straight through the wolf's head, blood ran down onto the ground and the wolf died instantly on impact. Finding that they were without a pack leader, the wolves scattered and did not dare to return.

Puck held onto his bleeding and oozing shoulder with his left hand while he right gripped the ground so tightly his fingernails bled also. His teeth were grinding against one other and Sindri bent down first to inspect Puck's wounds. Puck looked up into his oldest friend's eyes and Sindri saw a rare emotion that Puck didn't show all that often if at all anymore. He was scared. Sindri lifted Puck into his arms bridle style and the leader of the Warriors slumped against Sindri's chest in tired defeat.

"Grab the horses." Sindri ordered Dean. "It is getting late and he needs immediate care. We will have to make a camp for the night and continue our trek in the morning."

Dean nodded and helped Sindri guide the horses further through the mountain crevice. Hoping they would find shelter soon.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mike Rolland guided Sam and Bobby through the final twists and turns of the woods and soon they reached an opening in the maze. Sam stared around in awe at the trees around them that were covered in little houses which seemed to be resting only on the branches. There was one giant tree which Bobby and Sam were both pretty sure broke all of the California Redwood records. And there were people. Some had wings and some were walking about frantically. There was one individual standing on something that looked like a podium and he wore a crown. He was also preparing to speak.

"King Oberon." Mike strolled through the gasping crowd and bowed at the King's feet. "I must say it's been awhile."

Mike looked up into the King's soulful eyes and waited for the recognition he got a few moments later.

"Michael Rolland." King Oberon finally breathed out. "Little Michael Rolland. You have returned to us."

"Not so little anymore." Mike stood tall. "But yes, I have come back and I am not alone this time."

The crowd was murmuring as Bobby and Sam stepped forward behind him. They had felt awkward doing so and Bobby looked around, giving everyone a look. Mike looked back at them before returning his gaze to the King.

"I have come to make amends for my past injustices to this land." Mike explained. "Please allow the three of us to stay so that tomorrow I may do so. In going after the Basket Woman we will only need strong steeds and simple weapons."

"Forgive me for my bluntness Michael," King Oberon replied. "But it is already taken care of. My son, his finest Warrior and best friend Sindri, and Dean the human who stumbled upon our world have gone to save my daughter and the children captured in the evil hag's clutches."

"Dean went to kill her." Sam whispered to Bobby. "He needs backup."

"You heard the big wig up there," Bobby replied in a whisper. "Dean's got back up."

"I understand," Michael nodded. "But I beg that you please allow my friends and I to stay here anyway. I have much to apologize to you for."

"Let it be known," King Oberon exclaimed. "That we have three more human guests for tonight. Michael Rolland and his friends! Please show them your utmost hospitality. That is all!"

The crowd started to disperse and King Oberon motioned for Bobby, Sam, and Mike to join him in the dining hall for a meal. Bobby went first wanting to avoid having anymore eyes on him. Sam followed close behind and Mike was the last to head that way. He looked up at the sky that was just beginning to show stars and a full moon and sighed. He prayed that Dean nor his companions would suffer a horrible fate for his past mistakes and then slowly he made his way into the familiar dining hall before him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean had helped Sindri bandage up Puck's shoulder and the pair had laid him flat on Sindri's large comfortable coat. Afterwards Dean had given Puck all of the food in his pack, much to Puck's dismay and protest claiming that Dean was going to starve and that he was an idiot for doing so, but Dean had claimed that Puck needed to keep up his strength to heal and find his sister so Puck had taken the food and eaten it hungrily. Dean had had to use the same tactic at getting Puck to take the medicine King Oberon had provided him. Thankfully it had worked and now the leader of the Warriors of the Fae was sleeping almost soundly. Dean was awake and sitting around the fire Sindri had built, watching the smoke dance all the way up into the night sky in little wisps.

"I suppose to clear the air of all secrets," Sindri spoke up, looking over at Puck to make sure he was still resting. "I was the one who pushed you into the river Dean."

"You did?" Dean was confused once again. "Why?"

"If you still possess the soul of a child in Org's eyes than you do in the Basket Woman's eyes as well," Sindri explained, leaning back onto the rock wall nearby and smoking his pipe, creating little images in the smoke. "She would have captured you too and Puck and I would have been at a loss as to how to rescue you both. Besides, Puck would not have gone to save you, I wanted him to see that you were useful after all and more importantly that you were a person with feelings that he didn't need to step on anymore."

The flames from the fire danced before Dean and he looked from them and into Sindri's eyes.

"Despite Puck's unpopular opinion, I like you Dean." Sindri said. "I do not blame you for Lily's disappearance, I also know for a fact that you are the only one who can get her back. Those kids too. I believe in you and I am simply hoping that by the end of this journey he will share the same beliefs about you that I uphold."

It meant a lot to Dean to have Sindri say those things about him. The Warrior was not like Puck in the slightest. He wanted revenge, but not for his own reasons. He just wanted his home to be safe once again and his people to return to the Kingdom and the children to their world. Dean could understand that. That was why Dean got some sleep that night, for he knew that if they were to succeed they needed to press on tomorrow without any major wear and tear or tiredness. He laid down on his overcoat and slowly, but surely closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Tedious Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck, Dean and Sindri continue to make their way through the treacherous mountains. Mike Rolland, meanwhile, is trying to apologize for his mistakes.

Mike felt the familiar grooves in the dining table as he ran his fingers along it waiting for King Oberon to stop speaking to his servants about some late night food. Sam sat across from Mike and was carefully observing his every movement. Sam could tell he was anxious to get a move on and kill this monster and Sam couldn't help but feeling a bit anxious himself. Bobby was just looking around and staring at the strange portraits of the King and his family. Sam looked around too, hoping that staring anywhere, but at Mike would ease some of his anxiety. He spotted one family portrait in particular. He saw King Oberon and Queen Titania much younger looking than they looked now. Sam could only assume about the Queen. He'd been told she'd been bedridden ever since the incident with her daughter. Sam picked out the other two with the family in the picture to be his children. One was a fair girl smiling bright like the world had never affected her and the other was a boy who was clearly a seasoned Warrior even at his age, or at least one in training the time the picture had been commissioned..

Sam couldn't help but feel for the boy he'd never even met yet staring back at him from the painting above them.

"Michael," King Oberon motioned for the servants to give him more to drink. "Where have you been? You used to come every day as a child? What happened?"

"I grew up." Michael replied a bit bitterly and King Oberon looked a bit put off by his words.

"We missed you." King Oberon sighed.

"You missed the thought of your chosen one being gone." Michael said. "You can't deny that. I wasn't the boy you were looking for and neither is Dean."

Sam and Bobby both wanted to ask what Mike meant by that, but they kept their mouths shut when they realized the Sheriff wasn't quite done talking.

"Dean is headed to rescue the Princess and the human children as we speak," King Oberon wanted some shred of hope that Mike was wrong. "He has some blade that will kill the beast."

"So what? He rescues the kids and your daughter?" Mike asked. "Then what? you can't honestly expect him to stay here forever can you? I didn't stay."

King Oberon was quiet after that. It was true, he did want Dean to take over when the King passed on, but Mike hadn't stayed. Christopher had disappeared. Every child Org had brought to him had been taken by the Basket Woman and almost none had returned to the Kingdom or they world yet. Two worlds which had never been meant to collide in the first place suddenly were and at a rapid rate. Perhaps his oldest friend's oracle had been wrong about the prophecy? But, his friend was hardly wrong? The tears his wife had shed over her lost little girl and the worry which had filled King Oberon's bones over Dean, Sindri, and Puck being out there was enough to convince him to keep his hopes alive that Dean would kill the monster and they'd all return safely. Until Mike stared at him and deep down the king knew that somehow he was probably wrong.

"If we can stay here tonight," Mike's demeanor had changed, but again Sam said nothing about his observations. "It would be much appreciated. We can set out tomorrow on horseback? I remember this place quite well and I'm sure we could be of some assistance and back up to Dean and your Warriors."

"That sounds like a most excellent idea." King Oberon nodded. "I shall have three tree house beds made up at once."

"Thank you sir." Mike nodded.

The rest of the dinner, everyone ate in almost too comfortable silence. Then the three humans departed to each of their rooms and King Oberon to his chambers. It wouldn't stay like that for long though, for Mike had other plans.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

King Oberon did not go to his chambers right away. First he paid a visit to his old friend and fortune teller named Alvin. He was in charge of foreseeing anything that would befall the Kingdom or Somewhere in general. Just as the King entered Alvin turned around, almost clumsily knocking something off the shelf in his haste.

"Ah Oberon," Alvin was the only one who didn't have to address him as King besides his family. "Good to see you old friend. Although I must ask what brings you here?"

"I need to speak with you of the prophecy," King Oberon sighed and sat down at the table nearby. Alvin did as well. "I need to know why it hasn't come true yet. And if it ever will...?"

"Are you questioning me?" Alvin asked.

"No I—"

"Because if you are," Alvin started to chuckle. "I don't know why you haven't done it sooner!"

"What do you mean?" King Oberon was shocked.

"I am not a mind reader," Alvin explained. "Nor am I an oracle of any kind. I am simply a Fae, Oberon. You enlisted me to watch over our people. I have been giving you prophecies based on what I've observed. At first when that woman came here and even before, I figured the only way a stranger could get into our land was if they were supposed to be here for some grand reason. But I learned later on that things simply just happen sometimes. There is no rhyme or reason to them. Dean is no chosen one. He's just here to help."

"Then who will take over for me after I am gone?" King Oberon asked. He'd placed so much faith in Dean being the chosen one that he hadn't thought much about who else could possibly fulfill the position.

"The chosen one you have had your hopes set on for so long?" Alvin explained. "He may be closer to home than you think my dear friend."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Mike had barely saddled up the horse he'd chosen to steal before he felt eyes on him. He spun around to see Sam approaching quietly in the dark. His heart ceased a moment until Sam showed no signs of giving him away.

"You couldn't wait could you?" Sam asked with an accusing yet understanding tone in his voice.

"There are children potentially dying out there right now," Mike said, not even bothering to explain himself. "This monster has to be killed. Even if Dean does it I have to be there to witness what I let into these lands perish. Those children deserve to go home safe and I want to be the one to help them. I want this to end."

"Well don't think you're going alone." Sam grabbed a saddle and threw it over another horse that stayed remarkably quiet as though it knew what they were planning and to keep its mouth shut. "Who the hell knows what's out there?"

"Besides me," Mike reminded Sam he'd been to Somewhere before. "I don't want you getting hurt, but you seem to know what you're doing in the traditional sense. I'm leading though."

"Deal," Sam nodded and got onto the horse beside Mike. The pair looked over only when they felt one more presence. Sam smirked when he saw who it was.

"You didn't think I'd let you two idjits go off alone did you?" Bobby asked. "I'm going too whether you like it or not."

After Bobby had successfully gotten onto another horse the trio sped off into the night, wondering just what dangers the mountains held for them. But at the same time, hardly caring.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dawn had broke and Dean and Sindri were up and ready. The two of them lifted Puck up onto Dean's horse and Sindri tied Moonbeam's bridle to his horse's so he could lead the both of them. Puck would be fine by nightfall, but in the meantime he could barely sit up by himself. The medicine had put him in a sort of relaxed state and he leaned against Dean without a care in the world in that moment as the trio set off further into the mountains.

"You know," Puck admitted. "You're not half bad for a human."

"You'll hate me just as much again when the drugs finally wear off." Dean smirked, but he accepted Puck's words as a small victory as they made their way further into the unknown towards the lair of the Basket Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	16. Trekking Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Puck and Sindri continue their journey. Sam, Bobby and Mike trail them.

The morning sun beating down from the top of the sky was a sign from the Heavens above to Dean. The night had been cold and horrid and Dean had shivered more than he had slept and dreamt. Puck's medicine was starting to wear off and Dean could tell the fairy made of mischief couldn't wait to get back on his horse, but didn't want to hinder and waste time in the traveling process. Sindri had tirelessly taken on both horses and Moonbeam thankfully cooperated, but only seemed to care about her master's well being. Puck tried desperately to comfort the mare as they walked through the rest of the mountain paths towards the Basket Woman's cave. Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest with every step they took and his palms were almost so sweaty that he was having trouble holding onto the reigns attached to Argo's head.

"Woah boy," Dean steered him around a pile of rocks. "Easy there."

Dean looked around. The terrain was changing, like it could crumble with a single touch.

"You're sure were not about to walk into a horror film here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what that is." Puck replied. "But I can tell you right now if I can get off this horse and onto mine it'd be appreciated."

Dean felt a sense of uneasiness as he slowed his horse to a stop and allowed Puck to dismount. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't voice it and it was too late anyway. Puck stepped down then felt his ankle being grabbed. He yelled and tried to kick away whatever was holding onto him and when Dean looked around he saw a bunch of rocky hands reaching up out of the earth. Argo bucked upwards and Dean motioned for him to leap over a pair of hands reaching for the horse's legs. Sindri immediately ordered his horse to start running away from the earthen appendages. Puck kicked at the hand with his other foot and it shattered, but another one grabbed him shortly after. Dean took off after Sindri and when the pair reached safer ground Dean looked back and saw that Puck was struggling with the rock creatures.

"They are Guardians of the Mountains." Sindri quickly explained. "They will stop at nothing to kill all who enter and threaten their domain!"

"Then I'll just have to stop them before they do." Dean turned Argo around and against his better judgment he ran back towards the Guardians. Dean willed Argo to channel his inner fighter and fight the horse did. He kicked off any rock hands that grabbed him or even tried to. He jumped over others, evading capture. All while riding over to where Puck was being dragged into the earth by the guardians, Puck's eyes were wide with fear and he struggled to get free until Dean reached out his hand and grabbed Puck's. He lifted the fairy back onto Argo's back and turned around fast. Argo took off away from the Guardians and stopped when he reached Sindri. Sindri then took off immediately and he and Dean ran away swiftly from the Guardians' lair.

"You have saved me once again, human." Puck was surprised at Dean's actions, despite his treatment of him. "Why?"

"I couldn't let the King's egocentric and annoyingly handsome son die could i?" Dean replied.

"Bite me." Puck replied, but a deeper part of him respected Dean's sarcastic reply.

"Leave that to your future wife." Dean kept up with Sindri at an incredible pace. He was truly getting the hang of riding after all.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam led his brigade of three to the edge of the mountains and by the river. He prayed King Oberon's men wouldn't come after them before they could accomplish their mission and not have a lot of people get hurt. The blazing heat and lack of shade for at least a mile had been enough for the horses to slow down and Sam thought it best that they let them get some water and rest before beginning their trek into the epicenter of the nearby hills. Sam hopped off his horse and patted her side as she drank. Bobby walked up beside him.

"Those horseback riding lessons that one summer really paid off Bobby." Sam smiled. "I never thought I'd ever use them in a fantasy land though."

"Yeah well me neither boy." Bobby took a drink from the crystal clear river himself. "I never thought I'd go to a place like this."

"It's something out of like Lord of The Rings isn't it?" Sam said. "Sure is beautiful though."

"Yeah," Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm sure Dean's gonna have a hard time leaving it when we catch up to him."

"Knowing the life he's going back to," Sam said. "Who wouldn't want to be a fantasy hero every day of their life? Of course he's gonna have trouble."

"Nobody ever wants to leave Somewhere." Mike spoke up as he stared at his reflection in the water. "It's just a matter of accepting that we all have to grow up at some point."

Sam could understand Mike's mentality. Hell there had even been a point or two in his life where he hadn't wanted to grow up or wished he hadn't. Mike was right though, eventually everyone had to grow up. Sam worried a little bit though about Dean not wanting to leave. He and Sam had never had a real childhood and with the soul of a child, even if it was temporary, Dean could easily make a choice he'd regret when the spell wore off. Sam sighed and hoped that when they reached his brother he wasn't totally sold on staying or even worse...dead.

"We should rest," Mike instructed. "Give the horses a break. If we set out again it should be when the sun is not directly in the sky."

"Agreed," Sam nodded. "There's a tree over there we can rest under ourselves. We can tie up the horses when they're done drinking."

Bobby nodded in agreement and helped Sam with that as soon as the horse's thirsts were quenched. Bobby pushed his baseball cap over his eyes and Sam closed his. The pair were sitting down and leaning against the giant oak tree. Mike sat by the water's edge and watched it lap around his ankles and boots. He saw his younger self reflected back at him, a smaller skinny mousy brown haired boy with a mess of freckles spanning his cheeks. His big brown eyes matched Christopher's before his son had disappeared. Mike remembered playing here with a couple of other Fae boys who were without a doubt his age by now or even older. He felt the sun beating down on his shoulders and back and causing him to sweat. He removed his jacket from his uniform and immediately shed his other layer too, leaving him a white tank top. He worked his boots and socks off and felt the cold water tickle his toes. He stood and remembered some words that had been said to him by one of the other Fae:

"The water purifies, the water will hold you and bombard your mind. It will give you the answers you desire."

Mike closed his eyes and stretched out his arms then he took a deep breath and fell into the rushing water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	17. The Journey Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups continue making their way towards the same common goal: The Basket Woman.

Mike felt as though he were floating on white cool air. His lungs weren't filled with water like he suspected, but he felt like he was taking on new breaths. He saw everything he could remember from his past visits to Somewhere. The memories were rich and happy, all until the end.

"I can't come here anymore." Mike heard his own voice explaining things to King Oberon. He was about the age of sixteen. "Can't you see I'm too old for this? I am sorry."

Mike saw his younger self leaving Somewhere for the final time and he almost felt the water overflowing into him, but he saw something else first. The Fae had not lied when they had said that the water would give him the answers he desired at any moment and in any dilemma. He saw when the destruction came. He saw the scared faces of children she had yet to eat even after years of collecting them. Finally though, he saw eyes that he'd recognize anywhere, his son Christopher with muddy hands, dirty hair and all. He was huddled in a corner of what seemed to be a cave and he was guarding what appeared to be a bunch of younger kids. Mike felt this overwhelming sense of pride in his son before the vision was yanked from him and he was pulled hard. He breached the surface of the river and felt two pairs of hands dragging him onto the shoreline.

Mike sputtered and coughed up some water before his vision cleared and he was face to face with a concerned Bobby and an almost enraged Sam.

"What the hell Mike?!" Sam exclaimed. "What were you thinking?! You could've drowned!"

"Dumb idjit..." Bobby muttered and walked back over to the horses after he was sure Mike was safely on shore.

"I know where the kids are." Mike shook off the excess water droplets that clung to his uniform pants. The rest of him was soaked, but thankfully he would have some time to dry before the cold air hit for the night. "We're wasting time just standing here."

Sam was thoroughly confused as to how Mike could've gotten any information from taking a dip in a raging river, but if that was how the guy got his facts then so be it. Mike was right about thing, they were wasting time they could've used to find Dean and the kids. Sam joined Bobby by the newly watered horses and mounted his steed. Bobby, with some difficulty, did as well. Mike was the last to saddle up and when he did he cracked the reigns and instructed his horse to take off into the mountain pass. Sam and Bobby followed reluctantly, but closely behind. Time was precious at the moment.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Puck's shoulder had healed almost all of the way and he was able to ride Moonbeam by himself, much to his happiness. Sindri trailed the pack and Dean and Puck were both leading. The ride had been mostly silent ever since they'd escaped the Rock Guardians, but Puck had managed to be the one to break the silence.

"Why exactly is it that you want to rescue my sister?" Puck asked. "You have just met her and it is pretty obvious she has quite the thing for you. Why? I will never understand, but she does. But just why are you doing this for and for me, human?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Dean explained, he sighed at the appointed nickname Puck had given him and had eventually given up trying to correct him. "Your sister and all those kids? They don't deserve the fate that's coming for them. I'll admit it's probably my influence that caused your sister's abduction, but it was not my fault. She made a choice and now we're saving her from it because it's the right thing to do."

Puck was silent. He was contemplating Dean's words. He looked back at Sindri who simply smirked and gave a little nod of encouragement to keep Puck talking.

"That's what I do in my world Puck." Dean explained. "I hunt things like this Basket Woman chick. These things hurt my people too, they even kill them sometimes. I'm sort of their chosen one if you'd like to think of it that way."

Puck looked back at Dean, steering Moonbeam around another pile of stones.

"I don't want your damn crown." Dean said. "I don't know how many times I have to say that to you, but I don't need it nor do I want it. I have my own world to defend and I don't even care if you like me or not, but I need you to understand that if don't understand anything else I'm saying."

Puck stopped suddenly, Dean still staring at him. He stared dead ahead.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Dean was really getting annoyed now.

"I heard you human." Puck hissed. "But do you want her to?"

Puck motioned to the area in front of them, which was a giant sized cave that a rather large woman could easily fit into. Dean swallowed hard and Sindri caught up with the pair and stopped behind them. Puck's look went from shocked to determined in a matter of minutes. It reminded Dean a lot of himself when he was on hunts with Sam.

"We're wasting precious time." Puck announced. "We need to get in there and find my sister and those children, now."

Puck went into the cave, shrouded in darkness, first. Sindri followed shortly after passing a look to Dean. It was a warrior's look. Dean knew it well. He'd given to Sam many a time when the pair didn't know they'd survive a hunt. Dean nodded in response and giving one last look to the light he went into the cave too and prepared for the hunt of a lifetime.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam had dismounted to check out the carnage in their path for a mere moment before he knew they needed to keep going. It was a slaughter of wolf carcasses that had been rotting in the boiling sun and were giving off a lovely stench. Through the head of one was a makeshift wooden stake. D.W. was carved into its forehead and Sam, after taking in the sign, stepped away from the rotting flesh.

"Dean did this." Sam explained, getting back on his horse. "We're on the right path. Knowing Dean he'll keep leaving me signs. He knows neither Bobby nor I would stay behind forever."

"Well then," Mike replied with a curt nod. "Let's hope were not too late already."

Sam tried his hardest to ignore Mike's brooding words as the trio rode off full speed through the mountain pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	18. Bringing The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck, Dean and Sindri come face to face with the Basket Woman.

The cave was dark and damp. There was what Dean hoped were plant-like things hanging from the ceiling. Or they were giant Basket Woman boogers, but Dean hoped his first guess was the right one. Argo seemed restless the further they got into the cave and Dean could tell that Puck and Sindri were trying hard not to let off any negative or worried vibes, but they couldn't help it. This was a new threat to their lands, one they had dealt with for awhile, but had never confronted and Dean was the only one who had acquired the means of destroying said threat. Puck had heard of the caves in the mountains as a young fairy and he'd always wondered what mysteries they'd held. Now he wanted to throw up. They were so close to his sister, but the lingering information that Dean, the human, was the one who could kill the giant who was ravaging his lands hadn't put him at ease.

There were marks in the dust that proved to be peculiar. Puck dismounted his horse and inspected them by dragging his fingers through the dirt and after a few moments he stood up and turned to the group.

"They're footprints," Puck explained. "But they are not huge. They are human sized."

"Are you saying you may have found children's footprints?" Sindri asked.

"It is a mixture," Puck said. "The weird thing is one of the pairs of prints is the size on an adult's foot."

"Maybe it's another person like him?" Sindri pointed to Dean. "Someone else who got stuck here?"

"I highly doubt that." Dean interjected. "From what I've heard I'm the first human adult to come here."

"Well," Sindri looked to Puck. "Not exactly."

"What?" Dean asked.

Suddenly though, as Sindri was about to explain, the trio heard a giant roar echo through the rather tall and dark cave. Argo reared up and then Dean straightened him out. Puck leapt back onto Moonbeam and motioned for everyone to follow him. Sindri and Dean took off into the shadows behind Puck and just as they did a giant foot came down right where they had been standing. There the Basket Woman stood in all of her ugly glory. Dean's mouth went wide open as he stared up at her. She was clearly going blind in both of her eyes and she was wearing a torn up shirt and pants. She was barefoot and her hair was a tangled mess. She was round and plump and she shook the ground every time she moved. She radiated evil and Dean couldn't wait to dive a knife through her chest, but they just had to get near her first.

Dean tried to formulate a plan in his head, but he could not think of anything that wouldn't end in total disaster. All of his supposed master plans had Sindri and Puck taking some of the hit too and he would not have that if he could help it. It was different with him and Sam or even with Bobby too because even though Sindri and Puck were Warriors they were not prepared for something like this. Dean knew that. There was no amount of training the two could use to kill her without getting hurt or killed themselves. So Dean made a different choice.

"I'm gonna get her attention while you two scram and get some backup." Dean explained. "No excuses."

"Dean that is practically suicide!" Sindri hissed, trying to stay hidden. "Are you mad?"

"Maybe just the right amount of mad." Dean said and started to come out of the shadows. Sindri grabbed his arm and Dean yanked it away before turning around. "Look, I'm the one with the knife. I am the only one who can kill her. So I'm calling the shots here. I don't need both of you getting killed in the process. I've got the soul of the child so she'll take me. I can rescue those kids and Puck's sister and by the time I take this bitch down you two will have come back with backup."

Dean, against his better judgment, ran out from the shadows and yelled at the Basket Woman. He felt as though everything was in slow motion at first. Her eyes stared at Dean and the hunter could feel her reading his soul. Dean motioned for Sindri and Puck to run and they did. Sindri took off, but Puck hesitated. He'd never backed down from a fight before and the feeling of someone else calling the shots was foreign to him. Dean's eyes met his and Dean yelled at him to go. Puck nodded once and took off with Sindri by his side.

He immediately regretted everything he'd ever said to Dean Winchester. For he was braver than he'd looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	19. Divide And Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean allows the Basket Woman to take him hostage in order to save the children and Puck's sister. Meanwhile Puck and Sindri go for backup.

Dean didn't remember passing out, but he theorized he had not too long before waking up. The Basket Woman's iron grip had engulfed his entire body before he'd been dragged to where he was now. The unfamiliar part of the cave was damper than the rest and Dean suspected he was at the epicenter of the creature's lair. Dean remembered how he'd sent Puck and Sindri off to find help and a part of him was grateful that they'd come back with it, but the other half wished he could hear Puck's sarcasm and Sindri's wise responses even in the darkness. Dean's wrists were bound by the cave plants and he struggled against them trying to break free.

"It's no use. I've tried." a voice rang up from near Dean and the hunter shot his head in that direction. "Trust me you're not getting out of here anytime soon. I know, I haven't."

Dean tried to make out the face in the darkness and after his eyes adjusted he found that he was indeed seeing another human being. The man was probably at least twenty years younger than him. He had a shorter brown hair and deep brown eyes. His chin was covered in facial hair, but amazingly it was only stubble. He looked slightly sweaty and very dirty, but that was to be expected. His clothes were almost too tight on him, but they'd somehow sort of adjusted to his body shape. It looked as though he'd cut them in all the right places to stay moderately comfortable.

"You're gonna be here awhile." the man said, crossing his arms. Dean realized he was bound at the feet. "Trust me I've tried to escape and she tied me up instead."

"You look like you've been here awhile." Dean still tried to break the binds. He refused to give up so easily. "Don't worry I'm here to rescue everyone."

"Yeah, good luck with that one." the man rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "That was my appointed title when I ended up here the first time. I helped some kids escape, God knows what happened to them when they ran away into the mountains, but I hope they made it back home."

"They did." Dean assured him. He spotted a sharp rock and got an idea. He started rutting the ropes against the jagged part as he talked to his cave companion.

"How do you know that?" the man inquired. He was a bit skeptical that Dean knew anything.

"Let's just say I've got friends on the other side." Dean explained. "I came from Newsburg, outside of the portal to this place. I came to kill the Basket Woman."

"That's her name?" the man joked. "Well at least I know how to formally address her now. But seriously dude there's no way you can kill her. Like I said I've been here for years and not once have I managed to even wound her."

"Because you don't have this." Dean popped his binds and silently thanked his lucky stars. He quietly crawled over to the man and showed him the knife. "I got it from a Shaman in the next town over from Newsburg. It will kill her. I just have to get close enough. One good stab and she's toast."

"I suppose you want me to show you where she hangs out in here?" the man said. "And where she keeps the children?"

"That'd be appreciated yeah." Dean nodded and there were a few moments of the two staring at each other before Dean popped the binds on the man's feet and helped him up with one hand. The man was skinny, but he'd clearly been fighting hunger and exhaustion judging by the look on his face after Dean lifted him to his feet.

"And you're sure this knife can kill her?" the man asked. Dean could tell the man was scared for not only their safety, but for the safety of everyone they were preparing to save. Dean didn't have an honest answer. It wasn't like he'd test drove the knife on the bitch, but he did have full confidence that it would work. It was the only hope the children had.

"Positive." Dean nodded in confirmation and started walking with the man behind him. "We're wasting daylight. Now what did you say your name was?"

"Didn't." the man said. "What's yours?"

"Dean Winchester." Dean said.

"Well then Dean Winchester welcome to the fairy tale." the man said. "I'll be your tour guide. My name is Christopher Rolland."

Dean felt his stomach drop in shock as he kept walking.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam led the group through the remainder of the mountains. The Rock Guardians had been the hardest part and Sam's ankle throbbed where one of them had grabbed him. He suspected it was sprained at the least, but there was no time to check. They had to push on. Sam gritted his teeth when his horse reared a little and his eyes shut tight for a moment before he saw the cause of his horse's distress. There were two people riding towards them. Sam had a hand on his knife and he saw Bobby do the same. Mike, however, stayed calm and managed to get his horse to do the same.

"Please," Sindri called out. "Please tell me you're here for Dean!"

"Yes," Sam replied, he took his hand slowly off of his knife and returned his grip to the reigns. "We are. Who are you?"

"My name is Sindri." the fairy bowed his head and motioned to his companion. "This is my fearless commander Puck. We were traveling with Dean."

"What do you mean you were?" Bobby inquired, prepared to kick some ass if needed.

"Dean he—" Sindri was exasperated.

"He gave himself up to the Basket Woman." Puck's voice was low and serious. "He claimed it was for the best if Sindri and I went and got help. So here we are and we found you. I wasn't expecting to find anymore humans in these parts."

"I led them here." Mike moved his horse closer and stared into Puck's eyes. "Hello Puck, I do believe it's been a long while."

"Michael." Puck breathed out. "You are back. I can bet my father was ecstatic."

"There is no chosen one Puck." Mike explained a bit harshly. "You never did get off your high horse did you? Worried all the time about who would take your throne. Trust me I made it pretty clear to your father that the prophecy was bogus."

"I see..." Puck nodded. "Either way Michael I am glad you are back. We need someone other than my warriors who can help us take her down."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so humbled." Mike remarked. "It's refreshing."

"Let's just say that what happened today put a few things in perspective," Puck replied. "Now are we just going to stand here or are we going to kick some Basket Woman ass?"

"There's the Puck I remember." Mike smirked and nodded in response to his question before moving his horse next to the fairy. The two Fae and Mike stared at Bobby and Sam waiting for their responses and Sam's came in the form of him taking off with a determined look on his face. Mike laughed triumphantly and his horse bucked up and took off after Sam's. Bobby nodded and motioned for Sindri and Puck to take the lead before he moved and they did. Bobby followed just as fast and soon the group of five was headed full speed ahead to the Basket Woman's lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	20. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts the desperate attempt to free the children and his backup arrives just in time.

Dean heard the distant cries of small voices and he knew they had to be nearing the epicenter of the cave where the Basket Woman kept her prey. He hoped that he would find all survivors and no dead, but one could only wish in his line of work. Meanwhile as they'd walked, Christopher had explained his coming to be there to Dean.

"My dad used to tell me about this place all the time." Christopher explained. "When I was a kid he'd tell me these elaborate stories about this magical land called Somewhere. He claimed he'd learned the name from a young fairy boy. The fairy boy had told him they had a long elaborate name for their world, but human ears could not understand their ancient language so they just called it Somewhere since it was nowhere in particular."

"How clever of them." Dean chuckled. "You've been here since the late eighties correct? How come you're not older?"

"Time works differently here." Christopher explained. "Like for instance one day here is two in our world. One year is two years in our world. I've been here many years, but it's been so much more out there in the real world."

"Well," Dean replied as he hacked a plant away from his face so they could keep walking without getting clothes lined. "You can thank your lucky stars that you're not an old man."

"Thank you once again for the reminder that I have indeed been stuck here for most of my life." Christopher rolled his eyes and stepped over a pile of fallen rocks. "It's really boosting my self esteem by the minute."

Dean shushed him when they reached a bigger part of the cave and held his hand downwards, motioning for Christopher to stop walking. The two of them heard cries from the darkness and they found they were completely blind in the dark. Dean gingerly took a step forward and cursed when a jagged rock sliced up his leg and he wondered how he'd managed to stay uninjured until that very moment and suddenly a rock could be his downfall. He cursed and hissed out a pained breath before straightening out his balance and stepping forward again. Luckily this time he didn't hit anything.

"Remind me not to step where you do." Christopher said.

Dean ignored the remark and continued to make his way over to where the noises were coming from. He reached out to touch the wall and once his eyes readjusted he spotted two small figures trembling beneath him. He could also feel the warm hot blood dripping down his ankle, but he had to ignore it for he had other lives to save besides his own.

"Hey," Dean tried to calm the kids down as he knelt down face to face with them. "It's alright. I'm here to help you. I'm gonna get you guys out of here okay?"

Dean started to cut their restraints and eventually both of them popped off and the kids moved. They would've run had they been able to see, but Dean kept them in place. Their voices were almost shot from crying and screaming.

"S-She's gonna eat us!" the boy of the pair sniffled.

"No she's not." Dean assured the children. "I'm gonna get you out of here. All of you, how many of you are there exactly?"

"I dunno," the boy spoke up again. "A good amount."

"What's your name kid?" Dean helped him up.

"Lane." The boy replied.

"Well Lane," Dean passed him over to Christopher and instructed him to take the kids out of the cave and to safety. "You're very brave and I want you to show me just how brave you can be okay? Can you go with Chris here to outside of the cave?"

"Y-Yeah," Lane replied with a nod only after Dean had thoroughly convinced him the Basket Woman wasn't going to eat him if he escaped. The girl was next.

"My name is Sierra and I wanna go home to my mommy." The girl shook a little.

Realization hit Dean like a freight train. He'd promised Sierra's mother Miranda he'd bring her little girl home. He figured by now she was wondering if Dean would make good on his promise and in response to his thoughts a look of determination washed over Dean's face. He touched his jacket and felt the lump of the girl's stuffed animal in the inside pocket. Amazingly it hadn't fallen out yet and Dean took that as a good sign.

"I'm gonna get you back to her okay?" Dean helped her over to Christopher and Lane. "But first you've gotta get out of here. Go with him okay? He'll get you out of here-"

Dean was cut off by a deafening roar that shot through the cave like an explosion. Their talking had most likely awoken the Basket Woman and Dean's heart started to pound once again. They had a limited amount of time now. And when she came into view Dean's eyes widened and he almost tripped over the rock that had cut his skin in the first place. He motioned for Christopher to grab the kids and run. And run they did. Dean could barely keep up with his busted foot, but once they reached the edges of the cave the blinding light was a Godsend.

Suddenly though,their salvation became Dean's misery as he felt a big and grimy hand pick him up and lift him into the air. Dean let out a yelp and Christopher and the kids turned to see he was becoming airborne. Just as it happened Puck, Sindri and the others arrived on horseback and came to a screeching halt.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out and debated rushing to his brother's aid, but the look Dean shot him told to do otherwise.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed. "Distract her while I try to get a good stab in!"

Sam nodded and snapped the reigns signaling his horse to run. His horse took off and Puck and Sindri followed close behind him. Dean reached into his back pocket for the knife that the Shaman had given him and once he grabbed it he locked on tight to it's hilt. Before he could make a solid stab though, the Basket Woman jerked her hand and Dean scraped her palm with the knife. She howled in pain and shook her hand, suddenly sending Dean tumbling to the ground below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	21. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group fights hard to defeat the Basket Woman.

Dean didn't hit the ground though. He felt a hard firm saddle underneath him and Puck leading the horse it belonged to. Dean was shocked, but eternally grateful for the fairy's assistance. Dean spun around on the saddle so he wouldn't fall off and looked over to predict his next move against the Basket Woman.

"Couldn't have you dying on us now could I, human?!" Puck exclaimed over to the roar of the beast and Dean's attention was turned back to the fairy prince. "You're our only hope after all."

"What's with the sudden humble attitude?" Dean chuckled.

"Don't push it." Puck replied. "I'm not normally this nice to the people that get on my nerves."

"Touché." Dean said and held on when Puck made a sharp turn to avoid her giant foot. Dean was especially glad when he saw the two children they'd rescued run away from the beast and out of the way of her massive feet. "Any plans for a distraction while I try to stab this bitch?"

"I have one but I doubt it'll be pretty." Puck replied, moving the horse quickly around her foot again. He watched Sam and Bobby follow Mike and do the same action with her other foot.

"Never said it had to be pretty," Dean explained. "It just has to work."

"Then take the reins." Puck tossed them to Dean and then disappeared before his very eyes. Dean gasped and quickly tried to take control of Moonbeam with some difficulty since the horse apparently didn't like anyone, but his master riding him. Dean suspected Puck sent some good vibes to the steed a moment later because he seemed to calm under Dean's control and he listened to him. Dean veered right when the Basket Woman took another step forward and when he looked up he saw Puck had appeared on her shoulder.

"Hey bitch!" Puck yelled and she turned her eyes to look at him. "You wanna hurt someone? Hurt me! But do not think I am not going down without a fight!"

The Basket Woman sneered and roared before reaching up to her shoulder and trying to grab Puck, but he vanished and reappeared on her other shoulder.

"Guess again." He taunted her, his level of magical ability really impressed Dean and the others. She took another swing at Puck, but once again he turned into thin air and left her confused. He ended up on her head and smirked and teased her by dancing around on her head. It was immature, but Dean had to admit it was a hell of a distraction to what was going on around her. Dean lifted his knife again, thankful that it hadn't dropped out of his reach in the fall. He took hold of the knife with his left hand and kept hold of the reins with the other. He did not have a clear shot though. The Basket Woman was moving around too much. He looked over towards Sam and started running the horse over to him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled to get his brother's attention and Sam immediately responded by racing his horse over towards Dean. The two met and ran around the Basket Woman again. They could not keep still for fear of her crushing them. "I want you and Bobby and Mike to go into her cave and cut off plants!"

"Plants?" Sam was confused.

"Yes plants!" Dean explained. "Trust me these plants are strong. I want you guys to cut off the longest strands you can find and then start running around her feet two of you in one direction and two in the other direction. Were gonna tie her up so I can get a good shot."

"You'd better hope this works Dean..." Sam muttered and took off, motioning for Sindri, Mike and Bobby to follow him. He abandoned his horse and ran off into the darkness. Bobby and Mike ran in after him without hesitation, which Dean was happy about. Dean made another circle around the Basket Woman's feet trying to avoid them as Puck messed with her in his signature trickster fashion. He prayed Sam and the others would not take too long.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

In the cave Sam could barely see, but he led the others cautiously and quickly towards the back where the bigger vines were growing. He'd tripped over one rock and ran into one wall, but overall his only goal was reaching the plants. He hadn't expected to actually find more children along the way. While Sam took his knife and cut the vines he listened to Mike talking to the children and telling them they would be back for them and that they just needed to be safe and stay in the cave until they came back. Mike used a knife he had stolen from the armory and sliced the vines binding the children's feet and hands and gave each of them a hug to comfort them before chopping off a few long vines himself. Bobby had produced quite a hefty load of them, Sindri too, and Sam threw the ones he'd cut over his shoulder as the four of them made it back out to their horses.

Once they all had mounted their steeds, led by Mike, they sped off towards the she-beast and spun the vines in the air like lassos. Sam had instructed them to tie them into loops before they'd rode off so that they could hook on to her bumpy feet. They all three tossed their vines and successfully hooked onto one part of each of her feet. Bobby and Sam ran right while Mike and Sindri ran left just as Dean had instructed and it was beginning to work. The Basket Woman was beginning to stumble. Dean smirked in satisfaction before taking his place. Puck kept annoying her and the more he did the faster Bobby, Sindri, Mike and Sam went. They were wrapping up her legs at an alarmingly fast rate and providing Dean with a better and better angle.

The Basket Woman started to tumble over just as Sam and the others ran out of vines. They all took off in opposite directions so as not to get crushed and Dean took aim. Sweat pooled around his brow and his hand was shaky. Trying to hold onto a horse and not fall off was hard enough without having to concentrate on something else. The horse took a sharp left turn in fear and the knife was almost knocked out of Dean's hand. He cursed and regained control almost instantly. The Basket Woman's shadow was looming over him and she was falling now. Everything felt like it was slow motion and Dean was sure he'd be crushed. So he closed his eyes and tossed the knife. It sailed through the air and sunk into the Basket Woman's shoulder and she let out a terrible shriek. That was all Dean heard before he was certain he would die.

But he did not die. He cracked open an eye and found that his horse had transported to just outside the reach of the Basket Woman. Puck was sliding off her shoulder like Legolas had in Lord of the Rings, when Sam had made Dean marathon it with him. Dean had to admit it looked just as cool, but he highly doubted Puck had seen the film himself so he would not understand any reference Dean made regarding his fighting skills. Dean commanded Moonbeam to gallop over to his master and the horse was happy to obey. Puck petted Moonbeam's snout and motioned for Dean to go towards the cave.

"We should go get those kids." Puck said. Dean nodded in agreement and as they turned to face the cave they saw before them that the Basket Woman was dissolving and disappearing into nothingness. Dean smiled in pride and Puck smirked as he saw her vanish completely. Sam, Sindri, Bobby and Mike all smiled at the two of them and they all met at the entrance of the cave. The two children that had been rescued already came over towards them and Sierra latched onto Dean like he was an anchor. Dean reached for her stuffed animal, but found it was missing from his jacket. He panicked for a moment before he saw Puck wave his hand it appeared in Sierra's arms. She ecstatically smiled and hugged it tight. The boy smiled too and looked up at Puck. Even Dean broke into one.

Sam, Sindri, Mike and Bobby all collectively brought almost fifty kids out of the cave. Christopher had ventured further into the cave while Dean and the others had been fighting the monster and when his eyes met Mike's Dean knew something had been missing since they'd started the investigation.

"D-Dad?" Christopher said, barely breathing.

"Christopher..." Mike was blinking back tears. He gave his son a huge hug and Christopher closed his eyes in content when Mike's arms wrapped around him. Dean felt his heart ache at the scene. He knew what it was like to lose someone for so long and think you'd never get them back.

Dean was the last one to venture into the darkness and at the end of his trek he found Lily, alive and tied up. He freed her and she hesitated before throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

"My hero." she hoarsely muttered.

Dean was glad she was alright. He limped back along with her to the others, but only after making sure the rest of the cave was clear of children who were alive. Luckily Mike confirmed when Dean and Lily had returned to the group that all the children who had been rescued were from his town. Dean was overjoyed that all the parents in the town would finally have the answers they had so desired. Dean and the others went around offering comfort and aid to the scared children as Puck whistled and a falcon appeared on his arm. He told it to go get more help and it took off with a shrill cry into the air and through the mountains.

An hour later Puck's army joined the group and immediately starting helping children onto horseback and prepared them to be taken to the Kingdom for the time being until the next day when they could be taken to the other side. Dean was the last to hop onto his horse, with Sierra and the little boy Lane with him. Christopher and Mike both rode on the same horse and Puck had a child and his sister comfortably and safely situated onto his saddle. Her eyes were on Dean and a smile was on her face from ear to ear. Dean realized that his knife had appeared in his belt holster most likely due to Puck and as he saw Puck's army moving out back through the mountains towards the kingdom he commanded his horse to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	22. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Mike, Christopher and Bobby must leave for their world with the rescued children, much to Lily and the King's dismay.

King Oberon and Queen Titania were in awe when they saw the glorious return of the heroes and the children. Puck dismounted first and helped Lily over to their parents. They hugged her and King Oberon looked at his son with pride. Puck responded with shock he hadn't expected to be thanked for something he didn't even do. Dean had the final blow, but King Oberon's thanks hadn't gone to him yet. He was too busy helping children off of saddles and guiding them to other fairies who were going to look them over for injuries. Sam and Bobby were currently taking three sets of kids to a nurse. Dean's ankle throbbed and hurt something awful. He sat down to relieve some of the pressure. It was still bleeding from his time in the cave when he'd tripped over the rock and he suspected it might have been sprained from the way he had bent it. Mike was nearby and when Dean's eyes met his Mike motioned towards an approaching figure. Dean looked over to see Lily approaching him and Mike smiled and walked towards the King to inform him of everything that had happened.

"Your foot is not broken if that was what you were wondering." Lily informed Dean and bent down to inspect it. He could tell her fingers were lingering a bit too long before she moved them back to the problem area. He swallowed hard, remembering Sindri's words about imprinting. "It is a sprain, but I can fix it right here before it swells worse."

She touched the cut and Dean's ankle immediately felt better. He rolled his ankle and was instantly satisfied with the work Lily had done on it. She helped him up and he noticed her hand lingered in his, again for too long, before she gently pulled it away.

"There is no doubt in my mind that my father will hold some sort of feast tonight in your honor." Lily explained, motioning to her brother and the others. "Yours and theirs, you have ridden our lands of a great burden Dean Winchester. You are eternally in my father's good graces."

"Good to know I'm on somebody's good side." Dean chuckled and stood. He noticed Puck staring at him in the same way he had before the fight with the monster. However, his look was full of not malice, but worry. Dean was trying to read it from afar and it was coming through loud and clear. Puck was once again worried about his sister and this time, Dean was the source of his worry. Dean could understand why. He had noticed the way Lily looked at him since he had arrived and in a way he was flattered, but the other half of him, the more rational half, told him that he was unintentionally leading her on. Dean suspected the Princess did not get out much and she was seeing something in Dean that he could not be for her. 

Dean swore to himself that he would talk to Puck after all this was said and done.

"Dean!" Sam called from the entrance of the tree. "C'mon King Oberon's gonna talk to all of us!"

"I'm coming Sammy!" Dean replied and then smiled at Lily. "Well, duty calls."

"That it does," Lily nodded. "I'll see you tonight Dean. Look dashing please."

"Oh sweetheart I don't even need to try." Dean joked, he immediately regretted it though, for he concluded she did not take it as a joke by the way she giggled and walked away from him. Dean let out a deep sigh and made his way over to the giant tree.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The party King Oberon and Queen Titania put on in celebration of the victory was lavish and lively. The lights were twinkling and many Fae couples were dancing. Including Sam who had asked a lovely nurse to dance with him, Bobby and Mike were on the sidelines drinking alcoholic blue drinks, clapping and laughing along. Puck had taken the hand of another young maiden who was blushing the whole time she danced with him. Puck broke into his usual mischievous smirk as the pair danced around to the traditional song. His best friend Sindri was right by his side with a similarly beautiful maiden. Dean stood by the food and watched. He was far too deep in thought to even think about dancing. He had wanted to speak with Puck since the festivities had started but it seemed every girl in town wanted to dance with one of the heroes and it just happened to always be him.

Lily came over to Dean. She was wearing a shimmering blue dress with long sleeves and a crown of pansies on her head. Dean had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning, but he would never touch her further than friendly gestures. She carried the aura of a graceful virgin even more in the outfit than she normally did. And Dean had a sneaking suspicion she had worn it for him for that exact reason. She was very persistent, he would give her that much.

"It is a nice night. Is it not?" she asked, grabbing a glass full of green liquid and taking a sip. Dean was currently nursing his purple drink.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, watching Puck touch the hand of the maiden and spin around in a circle with her. The dance was also much too intricate for Dean to even try to learn and he was shocked Sam had even gone out there in the first place. Then again his brother had always been the more adventurous one of the pair. "It is a nice night. I'm surprised you're not out there dancing?"

"I am waiting for someone to ask me." she hinted at Dean and he knew at this point he had to set the record straight.

"Why don't we get out of here for a bit?" Dean suggested, hinting that he wanted her to follow him. She obliged almost immediately and walked off into the woods nearby with Dean. Org's carefully eyes were the only ones to catch the exchange of words. He had warned Dean of the Princess's innocence and he only hoped Dean had heeded his warning as he turned away from the retreating pair and looked back on the festivities. Puck broke away from the girl he'd been dancing with and walked over to the refreshment table where his other old friend stood. He took a swig of a drink and looked over at Dean and Lily departing into the forest.

"Where is he going with my sister?" Puck asked.

"To the woods." Org replied as if that explained everything.

"Why is he taking her there?" Puck inquired. He had no hostility in his voice, more concern for how Dean was going to go about it. He'd seen the look Puck had given him and Puck had hoped it had registered.

"Hopefully to do the right thing." Org took another drink and sipped it as he watched the happy dancers. "Before she falls further in love with him."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The forest was quiet, except for the echo of the music in the distance coming from the Kingdom. The moon shone brightly through the tree branches and the trees themselves seemed to be at peace too. Their faces were not creased at their foreheads, they were relaxed and their eyes were closed. They were finally able to sleep without the fear of the Basket Woman's roar awakening them from their dreams. The brook was babbling as Dean crossed over the small bridge and looked down. The log he and Lily had sat on the first time looked so cold and uninviting, but Dean had dragged her out here for a reason and he intended to set things right before he had to leave. She did not even know he had to leave yet. The words Org had said to him earlier came back into his head like a distant memory.

"You give her so much hope." Org had said. "For her salvation from a mundane existence and all she's ever known. You're new. You're not of her kind. But if you were to tell her why you're really here then I fear it shall break her fragile heart."

Dean swallowed hard and sat down on the log. The flowers around them threatened to fly again, but Dean silently prayed that they would stay where they were. This was far too important to be interrupted by a plant. She sat down, starry eyed, right next to him.

"My father will be so happy to hand you over his crown." Lily babbled on like the creek before them. "You'll do this land proud Dean and furthermore—"

"Lily," he interrupted, perhaps a bit too harshly, but Dean didn't care he needed what he had to say to be heard. "I can't stay."

"W-What?" Lily stammered with a nervous chuckle. "Dean I do not understand?"

"Lily I don't belong in this world." Dean explained. "My world is where the humans are. I have an obligation to them and to my brother among other things. I can't stay here and pretend bad things aren't happening back home. I can't live in a fantasy world forever. Eventually everyone has to grow up."

Lily looked confused and hurt beyond belief. She could not understand Dean's hesitation to stay here with her and her people forever. She clutched at her dress hoping tonight was just some gross misunderstanding, but even she was not that naive. Most of all her first and potentially her only imprint had been rejected. She had been so sure the moment she had felt it. She looked down to avoid Dean seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Lily you have to understand," Dean explained. "You can't just fall in love with the first man that saves your life. It doesn't always work like that. You're still young and you have your whole life ahead of you..."

"Stop saying such heinous things!" Lily sprung up from the log and gave a hurt glare towards Dean. "You do not know what it is like living here with all of these other Fae that treat you like a little girl! Who do not look at you like anything less than that! You cannot blame me for falling for the first man who has not treated me that way can you?"

"I'm not blaming you." Dean said. "I'm just saying you shouldn't settle on a man who can't even stay in your world."

"Then go," Lily harshly replied. "Just leave already..."

Dean tried to reach for her arm to stop her and better explain his point, but she jerked it away and ran off back towards the kingdom. Dean sighed and looked down at the brook at his reflection. It shimmered and disappeared as fast as Dean's eyes did from it. He started making his way back to the party too and once he reached it he saw Puck and Org both staring at him.

"It is done then I suppose?" Org inquired.

"I told her what she needed to hear." Dean explained. "It was clearly what she didn't want to hear. I understand the imprint. Sindri explained it to me, but I can't stay here. She needed to know that."

"It was for the best my friend." Org sipped the last of his drink. Leaving Puck and Dean alone at the table as he lumbered over to the King and Queen to inform them of why their daughter had left the celebration.

Dean did not dance that night like the others did. Puck did a few more times before retiring to his chambers. The party died halfway through the night and eventually everyone went to sleep in their rightful beds. Except for Dean who was waiting and watching from his window for the moon to stop shining and the sun to take its place. He also waited to hear the cry of the Basket Woman through the warm breeze kissing his face threatening her next kill, but it never came.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The next morning was quiet as only Puck's warriors, the King and Queen, and the Prince and the Princess gathered in the courtyard at first. Slowly the other members of the Kingdom joined the meeting. No one was sure why King Oberon had called it, but the smile on his face was all the more confusing.

"My people," King Oberon announced to silence the crowd. "I have called this meeting not only to thank our saviors, but to turn a wrong into a right. Sam Winchester, Robert Singer, and Christopher and Michael Rolland please step forward. Michael and Christopher first please."

The father and son stepped forward and bowed at the feet of King Oberon and Queen Titania. Lily and Puck stood nearby and the pair bowed to them afterwards before turning back to King Oberon.

"Michael Rolland, you were the first human to come here after Shakespeare." King Oberon explained. "You were the first little boy to create a rift between your town and here and though you believe that you were the one who plagued us with the Basket Woman, ultimately it was you who came back in the end to save us. For that you have my eternal blessing and gratitude."

"Thank you King Oberon." Mike nodded and the King turned to Christopher.

"You came here like your father before you and you tried to undertake the task of killing the Basket Woman." he explained. "You did not fail. You left a legacy of those to follow you. Your name made human papers as your father has told me and you always left hope that others would succeed where you led them."

Christopher thanked him as well and backed up as Sam and Bobby approached and repeated the bows.

"You two are to be awarded for the bravery you've shown in the face of mortal danger." King Oberon said. "Your friend Dean encouraged you two to come here and to bring Michael along. Without you this task could never have been brought to completion. You have my eternal gratitude as well."

Sam and Bobby each thanked King Oberon and backed away. Dean and Puck were called up next. The pair looked at each other, confused at first, and then bowed before the royal family.

"Michael Rolland taught me something else while he was here for a second time." King Oberon explained with a smile aimed at his son. "He taught me that I should not believe everything I hear. That the prophecy I was waiting to come true could possibly be untrue and confirmed by another old friend I found this to be true. I was willing to believe that Dean Winchester was the prodigy we were looking for. But I was so blind to see that he was right in front of me the whole time. Dean Winchester you have saved my home and for that I am thankful until the end of my days, but I should have listened to you when you said you were not the man I was looking for."

Dean smiled in realization and Puck gazed in awe at the King's crown. It was glimmering and was as beautiful as he had always hoped. Dean stood and then turned towards Puck to bow. Puck saw his warriors and his people bowing too. His sister even dropped down on one knee and bowed.

"It was you all along my son." King Oberon placed the crown on his son's head. "Dean has informed me that only by working with you did he achieve the success he did. He also mentioned that you were far more deserving of the crown than he and that he has never seen someone so determined to get what he wants that it would be silly of me not to give it to its rightful recipient."

Puck stared over at a smiling Dean who closed his eyes and bowed his head again. He suddenly beamed with pride and thanks to Dean. He stood when King Oberon instructed him to and so did the rest of King Oberon's people.

"In your time of passing father," Puck was still shaking from shock. "I will not disappoint you."

"I know." King Oberon smiled at his son.

The ceremony ended and the Fae disappeared in all directions. Dean and his group had gathered all the children they'd rescued within the hour and were preparing to trek out of Somewhere and back to Newsburg. Mike was at the head of the line with Puck, Sindri and Org. They were preparing to lead everyone back to the portal. King Oberon, his wife, and Lily were saying their goodbyes to everyone and shaking hands.

"You have saved us all." King Oberon took Dean's hand in his and squeezed a little. A smile spread from ear to ear on his face. Dean nodded in response and his hand was kissed by the Queen. When he got to Lily she looked away and walked off. Dean sighed. He wished he could've made things right before he left. There was nothing he could do, though. He could only hope that eventually years later she would wake up and forgive him. He turned away and back to the group where Mike was motioning for everyone to follow them. Dean fell into line and with one last look at the kingdom he followed Org and the others into the woods.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When they reached the field Org told Puck he would take it from there. Puck and Sindri stopped and the children filed in a line down the mushroom lit pathway towards the portal that Org was about to open. Dean paused and turned to the two Warriors.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Dean said. The field was quiet and there was no sign of the unicorn he'd seen upon his arrival in Somewhere. Sindri was smiling and so was Puck. The breeze was like a gentle warm hug just as it had been the night before and Dean felt this sort of melancholy he'd never expected to have upon his departure.

"Who knows?" Sindri chuckled. "Maybe we will meet again one day. For now I must say it was great fighting alongside you Dean Winchester. You would make a fine Warrior here and you will forever be considered one of us. I will see you around my friend."

Sindri patted Dean's shoulder and turned to leave. He didn't look back as he re-entered the forest never to be seen again by Dean's eyes.

"You have saved my people." Puck spoke up. "I know we started off on bad terms, but I would like to think that we have ended our time together as friends and comrades...Dean."

"Yeah, me too." Dean shook his outstretched hand. "Hey, you said my name?"

"That is what friends do is it not?" Puck smirked and the two of them shared a laugh before Puck turned serious again. He took out his dagger, the one with the snake head as the hilt, and placed it in Dean's hand. "I will not need it once I am King. Besides there is nothing to fight against now. I can always wield another one, but I want you to have this one. Consider it a token of friendship and a reminder in times of doubt that your skill will never fail you. You are a brave man Dean Winchester. Go now and prove it your people."

"I will." Dean nodded and slipped the dagger into his inside pocket so he wouldn't lose it. "Thank you Puck."

"I'll see you again sometime Dean." Puck started off to where Sindri had walked. "Until then this is goodbye, but remember goodbyes are not forever my friend."

Puck vanished into the woods and his dagger felt heavy in Dean's pocket as he turned around at the sound of his name being called. He followed the others into the woods and down the dark path for the last time. The mushrooms were a somber blue as if they were loathing his leaving. Org stopped and the children watched in awe as he opened up the portal to their home. They yelled in excitement and ran out into the field near the woods in Newsburg. They rolled in the grass and their joyous cries filled the air so loudly that adults started coming out of their homes. Tears met their eyes when they fell upon the sight. Adults ran to their kids and hugged them, sobbing in joy and their kid's arms wrapped around them. Dean and his group were the last to exit and he spotted Sierra and Miranda immediately. She looked up at Dean and he smiled.

"I told you I'd bring her home." Dean said and Miranda leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"Thank you." She replied through her happy tears.

Sam and Bobby were smiling and helping children find their parents. All while Mike and Christopher were standing with Org at the opening of the shimmering portal. Mike turned to the troll and smiled.

"Well done my old friend." Org said his voice unheard and his body unseen by adult eyes. "I suppose the most unfortunate part of this has finally come."

"We've all got to grow up sometime." Mike replied. "But thank you, for giving me one last adventure."

"Anytime." Org nodded and smiled. "As Puck said to Dean, goodbyes are not forever. In the meantime here's to everlasting peace in both of our worlds."

"Goodbye old friend and thank you." Mike smiled and Org waved goodbye before closing the portal behind him, never to be opened again unless by his hand. Mike turned to his son and hugged him tightly. Christopher smiled and walked down with his father towards the excited crowd, but only after his father unpinned his ribbon of hope and let it fall to the ground. Neither of them noticing it vanishing after they had walked away.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bobby took off in his car shortly after the group had helped the rest of the town, claiming he would be a phone call away when they got some more useful information about the apocalypse. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala after he'd returned paid for their room and Dean was busy putting their weapons away in the trunk. He took out the dagger Puck had given him and noticed the eyes of the snake were shining a bright green now to match Dean's eyes. It was a fierce green that could only be described as a warrior green. Dean placed it in a special box with the weapons he hardly touched and shut the trunk. He got into the driver's seat and started up the car. They drove down the main road of town and saw nothing, but children playing in their front yards and piles upon piles of wreaths at the curb for trash pickup.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said. "Whatever happens with this apocalypse thing—"

"We're gonna be just fine Sammy." Dean replied. "In the meantime we've gotta do what we do best. Save our people."

The last glimpse Dean caught before they left for the highway out of the town was little Sierra on the monkey bars climbing across them with trepidation and her mother Miranda reading on the bench. He broke into a smile when he saw Mike and Christopher sitting there with her and smiling. And the last thing Mike and Miranda heard was the distant roar of an Impala's engine before the two brothers, their saviors, tore off onto the highway and out of town towards the long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in? I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin." - Keane (Somewhere Only We Know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Epilogue is in a different tense than the rest of the story.

Many years later...  
\---------------  
A man walks along an old beaten path he knows well. He knows it well, for it held all his wildest dreams at one time. The trees appear to be beckoning him, guiding him towards where he is going. A place he knows so well. It is a place that a man very dear to him told him about when he was merely a child. He would have never known he would be going back here to make final amends before he left Newsburg. He has lived all there all his life, but now is the time he needs to move on from the place he has called home for so long and find somewhere else to begin. He has met a nice girl after all and she loves him and he loves her and that is enough for him to pack up and find a new life with her.

Before he can find this new life though he has made it clear to her that there are things he has to make amends with. His father's death is one of them. He can feel his presence in the forest when the breeze shakes the trees. He can still hear his voice in the babbling brooks nearby that he can't quite reach unless he goes there again. Hell, he can even see him when he closes his eyes and takes all of it in. All that once was, it is long gone and he is thankful for two men in an Impala who passed through many years ago for ending the heartbreak of his townspeople. If he closes his eyes he can almost see them too, but he reminds himself that they are much older by now and possibly long gone by now. He pictures them anyway though because it is okay to hold onto bits of the past at least until he leaves for real. It is almost comforting.

The path is old and worn and he feels it under his feet, electricity, or perhaps he is imagining that. Either way he wishes that he felt like this everywhere he went, but he knows this path is special. It always will be special to him and his father and to those who went there before and probably will go there after him. At least there is no danger anymore so anyone is welcome. The man stands for a moment at the edge of the forest and takes a deep breath. His legs are shaking ever so slightly and he feels a little dizzy. He has not been here since his rescue and he never would have returned had it not felt right to not do so. In his left pocket is his father's police badge. He has not removed it from its place on the mantel until now and he looks down at it, running his thumb over the cool metal. He sighs and looks up as the air in front of him ripples and bends.

Suddenly another old face from the past is there. Org greets him kindly and does not ask where he has been. Org has been guarding the place long enough to know when children have to grow up and leave the land behind. He is a bit surprised at the man's visit, but he motions for him to enter just the same as before. The man nods and gives him a smile before stepping into the dark forest path. The mushrooms glow blue as ever and he passes by them quickly, afraid if he sticks around too long he will start to cry. They are just too beautiful and he cannot believe he will never see them again, at least not for a very long time to come. When he comes to the end of the path the warm sun hugs his body like an old friend and he cannot help but smile. There in the field, stands the last unicorn.

He remembers the first time he ever saw the creature and affectionately pets her muzzle after he goes over to her. She whinnies and then shakes her head so her mane is messy and her horn is visible. The man can see his own reflection in her serene eyes and for a moment he sees his younger self and he feels that familiar pang of melancholy that only comes from remembering the past. The last unicorn takes off into the forest, leaping over a fallen tree and disappearing without a trace just like the man's visions of his past self. The trees seem to smile at him too even though these ones in particular do not have faces and the leaves blow up behind him as if they could lift him up like a weightless feather. He closes his eyes again and stretches out his arms, lifting his head up to the sky. For a moment he feels weightless and for a moment he is at home again and hearing his father's gentle voice telling him stories of the fearless Warriors of the Kingdom of the Fae and the ogre named Org who guards the way. He can see it now, running through the forests, feeling the fallen leaves and moss beneath his bare feet and carrying a wooden sword, hearing the laughter of Fae children whom he once played with echo through the woods, seemingly endless and forever happy. He wishes for just a moment that he could back to the simpler times when life was not about paying the bills and responsibilities and growing up, but he knows he cannot because he cannot stay a child forever no matter how hard he tries. He suddenly feels alone again.

He is not alone, though. Suddenly, out of the forest come more familiar faces, three to be exact. Fae, he was always told, were graceful creatures, but today they look like angels upon high as they all approach him with smiles plastered across their faces. They are all a bit older now, wiser too, and they all are happy to see him. The woman has definitely grown and her maturity is shown in her face. She no longer wears her childhood Princess clothes. Instead she has on a more beautiful deep green every day gown. On top of her head she wears the crown of the Queen. The man to the right is still as chiseled as the day he was first trained by his superior, but his features scream that he is halfway to true adulthood. Fae age slower than humans after all.

The third is the King of the Fae, the rightful King who wears his crown with pride now that Oberon has long since passed away. His eyes speak less of mischief, but more of leadership and adulthood. It suits him well. The King wears a red shirt and brown pants and in his belt is a dagger that is similar to the one used to use in battle, but it is obvious that it is been fabricated to look like the original he had given away to an older brother who drove an Impala. The man looks at the King and takes his hand, smiling at his old friend before handing him his father's badge and answering the necessary questions that are asked about what happened to their oldest visitor after Shakespeare. The three Fae bow their heads in respect but their smiles return when they see the man in his new light, his older light, his adult light. He does not tell them he is leaving yet, but he does not have to. They can sense it. They can read minds after all and the man knows this so he knows there is nothing to be said aloud. He simply watches them turn and motion for him to follow them back to their home.

"Christopher Rolland." Puck, King of the Fae, says to his old friend. "Welcome home."

Sindri, his right hand man, and his sister Lily nod in response to what the King has said and Christopher smiles contently as he follows them to the Kingdom of the Fae for the last time. Maybe one day he will tell his children about Somewhere and how he came to stumble upon it, but for now he decides that it is his father's, the Winchester's, and his secret to keep. Somewhere only they know of and know to go to when times get tough. Something they can rely on even when they have passed on from their world.

And that is good enough for Christopher Rolland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
